


Erben des Imperiums

by Hybriseia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling in love eventually, Rise of the First Order
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybriseia/pseuds/Hybriseia
Summary: Absolute Disziplin, bedingungsloser Einsatz, uneingeschränkte Loyalität. Dafür stand der Name Hux.Technische Brillanz, wissenschaftliche Perfektion, rücksichtsloser Ehrgeiz. Dafür stand der Name Krennic.Er war in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Weg eingeschlagen.Er wollte seinem Namen alle Ehre machen. Sie wollte ihren Namen hinter sich lassen.Er war gewillt, das Vermächtnis seiner Vorgänger zu fortzuführen. Sie war fest entschlossen, die Geister der Vergangenheit auf immer ruhen zu lassen.Doch so unterschiedlich beide auch waren, so konnten sie doch nicht leugnen, was sie waren: Nämlich die Erben des Imperiums.





	1. Machtspiele

„… das andere ist aber auch nicht zu verachten … um ehrlich zu sein, es gefällt mir genauso gut … nein, eigentlich sogar noch … besser?“

Adas Mundwinkel zuckten, verzogen sich zu einem freudlosen Grinsen. „Bitte, das hast du jetzt schon auf jeder zweiten Seite gesagt.“

Carra schlug den Katalog zu, nur um ihn von Neuem durchzublättern. „Wenn mir nun einmal alle Kleider gefallen …“

„Du kannst es ja wie Bibis Mum machen und dich einmal quer durch die Galaxis heiraten … dann kannst du jedes Mal ein anderes Brautkleid tragen.“

„Sei nicht so gemein. Wirklich, du verdirbst mir den ganzen Spaß an der Hochzeit.“

„Glaub‘ mir, das wird der erste und letzte Spaß an deiner Ehe sein …“

„Wow, du verstehst es wirklich, einem die gute Laune zu vermiesen. Ich kann schon verstehen, wenn du über die Auswahl deines Mannes nicht gerade begeistert warst, aber –“

„Kannst du das, ja?“, unterbrach Ada sie. Ihre gleichgültige, gelangweilte Miene war einem wütenden Funkeln in ihren grünlichen Augen gewichen, und eine tiefe Falte lag zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. „Du kannst nachvollziehen, wie es ist, mit einem Mann verheiraten worden zu sein, der auf die 60 zugeht?“ Carra wich Adas starrem Blick aus, indem sie vorgab, ganz auf den Katalog fokussiert zu sein. „Und du hast dich zuerst beklagt, dass dieser Leland knapp über 30 ist …“ Ada schüttelte leicht den Kopf, den Blick dabei auf die Dünen gerichtet, welche den Großteil der Oberfläche Cantonicas bedeckten. In der Ferne am Horizont, verzerrt durch die vor Hitze flimmernde Luft, kam Canto Bight in Sicht, das Coruscant des Outer Rims, Spielwiese der wirtschaftlichen und politischen Elite und selbsternanntes Paradies der bekannten Galaxie. So unscheinbar die Stadt nun am hellen Tag von fern wirkte, so weit strahlten ihre Lichter nachts in die Wüste aus und reichten bis zu den Villen, die sich am Ufer des Mare Catonicaneums, des künstlich errichteten Meeres inmitten des Wüstenplaneten, dahinzogen. Die Terrasse, auf der beide junge Frauen im Schatten eines gewaltigen Sonnensegels ruhten, gehörten zu einem der größten und prächtigsten Anwesen, ganz auf die Repräsentation des Reichtums der Familie Kuat ausgerichtet, zu der ihre junge Eigentümerin Bibiana wie schon ihre Mutter Mariana gehörte.

„Bibi, jetzt komm‘ doch mal. Deine Meinung wird benötigt. Ada ist nämlich keine große Hilfe …“, rief Carra über die ganze Terrasse, an deren anderem Ende ein großer Pool lag. Dort war der Kopf einer jungen Frau aufgetaucht, die sich die schwarzen, triefenden Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und ihre verrutsche Schwimmbrille neu justierte. Doch anstatt Carras Aufforderung nachzukommen, winkte sie beiden mit einem freundlich-spöttischen Grinsen zu, bevor sie mit dem Ableisten der fünfzig Bahnen, die sie täglich schwamm, fortfuhr.

„Ihr seid echt schöne Freundinnen!“, schimpfte Carra daraufhin. „Du willst mir die Hochzeit madig machen und Bibi interessiert sich nicht mal ansatzweise für dieses Thema.“

„Das überrascht mich, wenn ich ehrlich bin“, entgegnete Ada. „Von ihrer wird nämlich bereits gemunkelt.“

Carra machte – wie von Ada erwartet – ein dümmliches Gesicht. „Seit wann? Und mit wem? Und warum weiß ich davon gar nichts?“

„Tja … entweder hat sie dich nicht als wichtig genug erachtet, um es dir mitzuteilen …“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um den Stich ihrer Bemerkung seine volle Kränkung entfalten zu lassen. „Oder sie weiß es selbst noch nicht … was bei den Kuats nicht unüblich ist. Man weiß ja, wie es ihrer Mutter ergangen ist: Verscherbelt ans Imperium, um die Independenz Kuats zu gewährleisten. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Ihr Champagnerglas ergreifend, prostete Ada sich selbst zu. Ihr Tonfall war so zynisch wie ihr Lächeln bitter, denn sie sprach aus eigener Erfahrung. Auch ihre vor rund einem Jahr geschlossene Ehe war eine Konvenienzverbindung gewesen, die Folge einer Interessengemeinschaft zwischen ihrer Familie, den Eigentümern von BlasTech Industries, und General Dredd Wessex aus dem Oberkommando der Ersten Ordnung, in dessen Zuständigkeit die Versorgung der noch jungen Organisation mit Waffen jeder Art fiel. Hinzu kam die angesehene Abstammung des Generals aus dem imperialen Adel, die ihm noch zur Zeit des Imperiums zu einem der jüngsten Moffs hatte aufsteigen lassen. Dass der General aber heute schon die Mitte seine sechste Lebensjahrzent überschritten hatte, war als kein Ehehindernis erachtet worden, und so hatte sich Miss Ada Desmin eines Tages mit einem Mann verlobt gefunden, der zwei Jahre älter als ihr eigener Vater war. Ihre Entscheidungsfreiheit in der ganzen Sache war auf die Auswahl ihres Brautkleides samt Accessoires begrenzt gewesen. Dementsprechend wenig konnte und wollte sie die freudige Aufregung nachvollziehen, die bei Carras über deren Hochzeit herrschte. Sie mochte zwar nicht weniger arrangiert sein als ihre eigene Ehe mit General Wessex, allerdings war Colonel Leland – neben seinem Status als designierter Großmarschall der Ersten Ordnung – erst knapp über 30 und galt als auffallend gutaussehend. Wenn sie aufrichtig war, konnte es Ada ihrer Freundin nicht verübeln, dass sich diese beim ersten Treffen mit ihrem zukünftigen Mann Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hatte. Nein, Ada war in der Tat nicht zornig über Carras kindliche Begeisterung. Sie war nur eifersüchtig auf ihr Glück.

„Und du meinst, dass die Kuats jetzt Bibi an die Erste Ordnung verscherbeln wollen?“, hakte Carra neugierig nach.

„Ich meine gar nichts. Ich habe von meinem Göttergatten nur erfahren, dass die Kuats, nachdem schon alle anderen großen Schiff- und Waffenbauer Kontakte zur Ersten Ordnung knüpften, nun auch ihre Fühler ausgestreckt haben und an einer _Kooperation_ , wie man das so nennt, interessiert sind.“

„So so …“ Carra hob demonstrativ die feinen Augenbrauen. „Aber dass Bibis Dad gar nichts dazu sagt …“, fing sie nach einigen Augenblicken wieder an. „Man sollte doch meinen, dass ein Mann seiner Position auch ein Wörtchen bei der Heirat seiner Tochter mitreden möchte, gerade wenn sein Schwiegersohn auch ein Mitglied der Ersten Ordnung sein wird …“

Ada stieß das ihr eigene unterkühlte Lachen aus. „Ist es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er die Existenz seines Töchterleins schon lange vergessen hat? Die beiden haben sich doch erst einmal im Leben gesehen und das liegt doch auch über zehn Jahren zurück. Ihr Verhältnis ist nicht zerrüttet, es existiert schlicht und einfach nicht.“

„Aber-“

Ada boxte Carra gegen den Arm, als Bibiana aus dem Pool stieg, groß und gertenschlank, als sie sich demonstrativ streckte und das lange, dunkle Haar auswrang. „Na, schön am Lästern?“, rief sie zu ihren Freundinnen hinüber.

„Bitte, du kennst uns doch …“ Adas Grinsen stand Bibianas Lächeln an Spott in nichts nach, während diese ihr Handtuch ergriff, das nachlässig über ihrem Liegestuhl lag, und sich abtrocknete.

„Warum hast du nicht-“, begann Carra an Bibiana gewandt, bevor ein strenger Blick von Seiten Adas sie zum Schweigen brachte. Die Information einer möglichen Heirat Bibiana Krennics mit einem Mitglied der Generalität der Ersten Ordnung war schließlich noch so vakant, dass man noch nicht einmal von einem Gerücht sprechen konnte, und Ada hatte es selbst nur unter der Hand von ihrem Mann erfahren.

„Warum habe ich was nicht?“, hakte Bibiana nach. Ihr Blick wanderte von Carra zu Ada und wieder zurück. Während Adas Miene so ausdruckslos wie eine Maske war, ein formvollendetes Pokerface, sah Carra ertappt aus.

„Warum hast du uns nichts erzählt, dass du auch bald eine Mrs. General-der-Ersten-Ordnung sein wird?“

Ada verdrehte die Augen über Carras Bemerkung. „Die cantonicanische Sonne bekommt unserer Freundin wohl nicht …“, sprach sie dann, so lässig und träge, dass Bibiana ihre gespielte Ahnungslosigkeit sofort geglaubt hätte, würde sie sie nicht schon seit ihrer Kindheit kennen. „Oder der chandrilianische Champagner …“ Sie nickte ironisch in Richtung des Flaschenkühlers, der zwischen ihren Liegen stand.

„Wirklich? Du scheinst die Einzige zu sein, die sich bislang schadlos gehalten hat“, konterte Bibiana, während sie sich nun auch ein Glas einschenkte.

„Tja, wie mein Dad schon immer sagte: Wenn etwas kostenlos ist, dann soll man es auch mitnehmen.“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Desmins so bedürftig sind … das erklärt nun durchaus, weshalb dich deine Familie an den alten Wessex veräußert hat.“

Das Zucken von Adas rechtem Augenlid zeigte, dass Bibiana einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Unbestätigten Gerüchten zufolge hieß es nämlich, dass so reich die Familie Desmin an Wertpapieren und Aktien war, so arm soll sie an Kleingeld für die alltäglichen Bedürfnisse sein, seit sich Tarin Desmin mit der Übernahme von BlasTech Industries fast finanziell ruiniert hatte. Adas zuckersüßem Tonfall merkte man hingegen keine Spur einer Kränkung an, als sie entgegnete: „In der Tat, die Veräußerung von Töchtern namhafter Rüstungsfabrikanten ist ein lukratives Geschäftsmodell … eines, das die Kuats begründet haben. Und allem Anschein nach noch heute praktizieren …“

Bevor nun Bibiana einen Giftpfeil zurückschießen konnte, mischte sich Carra, die zwischen beiden Freundinnen saß, ein. „Seid ihr heute mal wieder freundlich zueinander … und im Übrigen soll es wirklich vorkommen, dass man aus Zuneigung und nicht aufgrund irgendwelcher Machtspielchen heiratet …“

„Meine Liebe, du schaust eindeutig zu viel HoloTV“, gab Ada zurück.

„Sei doch ruhig! Außerdem hat sich der Colonel gleich auf den ersten Blick in mich verliebt. Er hat selbst gesagt.“

„Hätte ich auch gesagt …“, erwiderte Bibiana grinsend.

„Ich habe ja gehört, dass erst die Zusicherung von so und so vielen kostenlosen Tie-Fighter-Staffeln diese Verliebtheit bewirkt haben soll …“, setzte nun wieder Ada nach, was Bibiana zum Lachen und Carra beinahe zum Weinen brachte.

„Ihr seid blöde Gänse, wisst ihr das? Ihr wollt mir nur mein Glück nicht gönnen!“, stieß letztere aus. Als ihre Freundinnen wieder lachten, sprang sie abrupt auf. „Ich muss mir das echt nicht gefallen lassen! Und wenn ihr sowieso nur lästert, dann braucht ihr auch gar nicht erst auf meine Hochzeit kommen!“ Noch während sie sprach, schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und setzte ihren großen, breitkrempigen Sonnenhut auf, bevor sie schließlich in Richtung des Hauses davonrauschte, wo die kleinen Shuttles parkten, die Ada und sie zur Kuat-Villa gebracht hatten.

„Das war wieder _Carra, die Dramaqueen_ , Folge _Konfrontation mit der Realität – Teil IV_.“ Ada griff träge nach der Champagnerflasche, um sich noch ein Glas einzuschenken.

Stille machte sich seit Carras Abzug auf der Terrasse breit, die den verbliebenen Freundinnen nicht unrecht war. Während sich Ada zurückgelehnt hatte, um ihren Müßiggang wieder aufzunehmen, griff Bibiana nach ihrer Brille, die sie vor dem Schwimmen abgesetzt hatte. „Hältst du das Gerücht für glaubhaft?“, fragte sie dann. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, so unverfänglich wie möglich zu klingen.

„Dass die Kuats auf Tuchfühlung mit der Ersten Ordnung gehen? Natürlich, schließlich ist die Neue Republik so pleite, dass sie deren Schiffe nicht einmal mehr auf Kredit kaufen können … außerdem gibt es auf Hosnian Prime genug Idealisten, die wirklich an den Abrüstungsvertrag glauben.“

„Ich meinte in Bezug auf eine … Kooperation, wie du das immer nennst.“

Ada warf ihr einen Blick zu, der zum ersten Mal weder gleichgültig noch spöttisch war. „Verzeih‘ meine Direktheit, aber warum sollte es dir anders ergehen als deine Mum?“

„Meine Mum konnte ihrer Verheiratung nicht widersprechen, weil sie minderjährig war und es nach Kuat-Recht dem jeweiligen Patriarchen zusteht, die Rechtgeschäfte seiner weiblichen Angehörigen zu tätigen. Ich bin aber erstens volljährig und zweitens gehörte ich dem Kuat-Adel gar nicht an, also gilt deren Jurisdiktion wohl kaum für mich. Außerdem würde mein Vater bei der Auswahl seines Schwiegersohns sicherlich auch ein Wörtchen mitreden wollen.“

„Bei keinem der genannten Punkte wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle sicher, denn volljährig bist du mit 18 nur hier auf Cantonica. Und wurdest du nicht auf Kuat geboren? Als deren Staatsbürgerin wird diese antiquierte Vormundschaft doch auch für dich gelten, und da dein Vater kein Kuati ist, wird dein lieber Onkel die rechtliche Verfügungsgewalt über dich haben. Außerdem, wenn du schon deinen Vater ins Spiel bringst …“ Ada machte eine bedeutsame Pause. „Deinem Vater wäre ein Schwiegersohn aus den eigenen Reihen doch gewiss am liebsten.“ Bibiana schwieg daraufhin. „Ich habe ihn übrigens erst neulich getroffen … Wessex hatte ihn nämlich zum Abendessen eingeladen.“ Ada warf ihrer Freundin einen abwartenden Blick zu, um ihr die Gelegenheit einzuräumen, sich nach ihrem Vater zu erkundigen. Doch bis auf einen grimmigen Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zeigte Bibiana keine Reaktion. „Der Direktor sah gar nicht gut aus. Er ist momentan äußerst beschäftigt, seit ihr Prestigeprojekt kurz vor dem Abschluss steht.“

„Maxwell Krennic ist immer beschäftigt und zwar so sehr, dass er nicht nur die Geburtstage seines einzigen Kindes regelmäßig vergisst, sondern es nicht einmal schafft, zur Beerdigung seiner Ex-Frau zu kommen!“ Ada entgegnete auf Bibianas hitzige Antwort nichts, und es lag nicht daran, dass sie befürchtet hätte, Bibianas persönliches Tabuthema anzusprechen, worauf diese in der Regel mit Zynismus und einer unterschwelligen Aggressivität reagierte. Es interessierte Ada schlicht und einfach nicht, wie sie sich für die meisten Dinge nicht mehr interessierte, die nicht unmittelbar ihre primären Bedürfnisse betrafen. Stattdessen griff sie einmal mehr nach der Champagnerflasche, die sie allein zur Hälfte geleert hatte, und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein. „Meinst du nicht, dass du langsam genug hast?“, hakte Bibiana nach, die Augenbrauen kritisch erhoben.

Ada stieß ein Schnauben aus. „Wegen den Thymoleptika, die mir Dr. Suar verschrieben hat?“

„Wegen dem da …“ Bibiana nickte in Richtung der leichten Wölbung von Adas Bauch, die auch als einfacher Ansatz von Körperfett hätte durchgehen können.

Adas Blick wurde für einen Moment so scharf und durchdringlich, wie er früher einmal gewesen war, bevor sie Mrs. Wessex wurde. „Hmm … ich sehe schon, du hast bessere Augen als Carra … oder du kannst einfach nur bis drei zählen“, fügte sie grinsend hinzu, als Bibiana demonstrativ ihre Brille zurechtrückte.

„Weißt du schon, ob –“, fragte sie mit einigem Zögern.

„Nein. Ich weiß es nicht und will es auch nicht wissen. Es interessiert mich nicht.“ Damit war nun Adas Tabuthema abgesteckt, und beide Freundinnen verfielen wieder in Schweigen.

„Glaubst du, dass Carra lange schmollen wird?“, meinte Bibiana dann.

„Länger als bis heute Abend? Bitte, du kennst sie doch. Selbst in ihrer gerechtfertigten Wut auf andere ist unsere liebe Carra inkonsequent.“

„Du warst aber auch fies gewesen …“

„Nein. Ich war nur ehrlich, und würde Carras imaginäre Brille nur eine Nuance weniger rosarot sein, dann würde sie auch erkennen, dass der junge Leland sie nur wegen dem Rüstungsunternehmen ihrer Familie heiratet. Die Ambitionen der Lelands sind doch wohlbekannt und mit dieser Verbindung will sich der Colonel den Aufstieg in die Generalität sichern. Es ist ein Spiel um Einfluss, Prestige … um Macht. Wie eine gute Schachpartie.“

„Dann ist es ja ein Glück, dass ich eine so gute Schachspielerin bin …“

„Sei nicht so naiv, Bibi“, erwiderte Ada. Wieder lag dieser bittere Zug um ihren Mund. „In diesem Spiel sind wir doch nur Figuren, die von anderen bewegt werden.“

 


	2. Der Shadow Broker

Dutzende Lichter, die sich auf dem blanken Parkett widerspiegelten und die langen Roben der Damen, die mit Pailletten, Perlen und Diamanten besetzt waren, schimmern ließen. Lärm vom lauten, überdrehten, schrillem Lachen der Anwesenden rund um die Spieltische. Das Casino war drängend voll, viele Menschen und – zu Hux‘ Missfallen – noch mehr Aliens. Es war der Klimaanlagen ungeachtet warm und stickig und roch nach teuren Zigarren und exquisiten Parfüms. Vom Eingang aus ließ der General seinen Blick über die Szenerie gleiten. _Erbärmlich_ , dachte er. _Degeneriertes Pack. Kriegsgewinnler. Hedonistisch. Verdorben. Dekadent._

„Sir?“, sprach Lieutenant Mitaka. In seiner Stimme schwang deutlich die Frage mit, ob sie hier wirklich am richtigen Ort waren. Doch der General ignorierte ihn. Sein Blick wanderte wieder über die Menge, langsam, konzentriert, auf jedes Detail achtend.

„Gentlemen“, wurde sie von einem Mann im schwarzen Smoking angesprochen, der sich in seiner Schlichtheit von den anderen Gästen abhob. Er musterte Hux und seine Begleitung, die neben Captain Opan und Lieutenant Mitaka auch noch aus vier Todestruppler bestand, die zu Hux‘ Leibgarde gehörten. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber gemäß dem cantonicanischem Neutralitätsgesetz untersagt unsere Hausordnung das sichtbare Tragen von Abzeichen politischer Fraktionen“, sprach er dann mit Blick auf die Uniformen der Offiziere. „Und ebenso das Mitführung von Waffen jeder Art“, fügte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Soldaten und ihrer Blaster hinzu.

Hux kniff die Augen zusammen, doch schon war ein Herr in einem extravagant geschnittenen Anzug an die Gruppe herangetreten und sprach einige Worte ins Ohr des Sicherheitsbeauftragten. Dieser musterte sie daraufhin noch einmal von oben bis unten, nicht sonderlich freundlich, doch nickte dem Herrn dann zu und entfernte sich diskret. „Verzeihen Sie, es gibt hier auf Cantonica nicht viele Gesetze, aber die wenigen werden sehr streng durchgesetzt. In der Regel“, setzte er mit einem Grinsen nach, das Hux als anbiedernd empfand. „Mr. Candide erwartet Sie schon.“

Er führte die Militärs dezent an den Spieltischen vorbei und einige Stufen zu den Balkonen empor, von denen aus man die Strecke beobachten konnte, auf der die galaxisweit bekannten Fathier-Rennen stattfanden. Dort stand ein anderer Mann in weißem Smoking, Haar und Schnurrbart mit Pomade geschniegelt, zusammen mit einer Gruppe von drei jungen Frauen, die gerade über eine Bemerkung seinerseits grinsten und lachten. „Sir, der General ist eingetroffen“, sagte er leise zu ihm.

„Natürlich. Meine Damen, bitte entschuldigen Sie mich.“ Er küsste jeder der Damen zum Abschied die Hand. Hux, der die jungen Frauen mit einem nur oberflächlichen Blick bedacht hatte, entging, dass sich darunter Ada Wessex, die Frau seines Kollegen Dredd Wessex, war, die ihn ihrerseits nicht gerade freundlich musterte. „Kommen Sie, General“, fuhr er fort. „Lassen Sie uns zu meiner privaten Loge gehen. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine gute Anreise?“

„Alles verlief nach Plan.“

„Ist es Ihr erster Besuch auf Cantonica?“

„Lassen Sie uns auf den Smalltalk verzichten, Mr. Candide“, entgegnete Hux mit seinem üblichen militärisch strengen Tonfall. „Ich bin nicht zu meinem Vergnügen hier.“ Sein Besuch war in der Tat keineswegs persönlichen Präferenzen geschuldet; stattdessen war er hierher nach Canto Bight gereist, um den Shadow Broker zu treffen, jene ominöse Person, in dessen Hände die Fäden des intergalaktischen Informationshandels zusammenliefen, respektive denjenigen, der sich als Shadow Broker ausgab. Keiner, auch nicht der DSI – der _Dienst für Strategien und Informationen_ der Ersten Ordnung – konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, wer der wahre Broker war, derjenige von Coruscant, von Hosnian, von Muunilinst oder eben jener von Cantonica. Aber er konnte es sich schlecht leisten, wählerisch mit seinen Informanten zu sein. Der Anlass war eine Angelegenheit, deren Hux schon längst überdrüssig war. Natürlich ging es wieder einmal um den letzten Jedi, um Luke Skywalker, Kylo Rens persönliche Obsession, auch wenn Armitage sich kaum denken konnte, woher der Shadow Broker in dieser Angelegenheit über mehr Informationen als die Erste Ordnung verfügen sollte. Immerhin betrieb man seit Jahren entsprechende Recherchen, die nur einzelne Gerüchte und weitere Verweise zutage gebracht hatten.

Sie kamen schließlich zu einem weiteren, kleineren Balkon, wo ihr Gastgeber – Vincent Candide mit vollem Namen – höflich auf die Plätze verwies. Hux nickte Tritt Opan zu, der seinen Blick gesucht hatte, woraufhin der Captain ein kleines Gerät aus der Tasche an seinem Gürtel nahm und damit die Umgebung abscannte. „Sie haben gewiss Verständnis dafür, dass wir die Vertraulichkeit unseres Gespräches garantieren wollen“, erklärte der General, als er Candide gegenüber Platz nahm, in dessen Blick sich feiner Spott eingeschlichen hatte.

„Selbstverständlich.“

Beide Männer schwiegen, bis der Captain seinem Vorgesetzten zunickte. Dann tauschte er das Gerät gegen einen kleinen Störsender aus, der jede potentielle Abhörmaßnahme vereiteln würde, und platzierte ihn dezent-aufdringlich in der Mitte des Tisches. Candide schmunzelte unterdrückt, während er dem General und sich ein Glas Whisky einschenkte. „Danke, aber ich bin im Dienst“, entgegnete Hux.

„Ich bitte Sie, General, wir sind hier auf Cantonica“, antwortete sein Gastgeber. „Wir nehmen das Leben leicht, wir genießen es in vollen Zügen. Das sollten Sie vielleicht auch einmal versuchen.“

Hux‘ stoischer Gesichtsausdruck war eine Spur grimmiger geworden, doch er ging auf seine Bemerkung nicht ein. „Sie sagten, Sie hätten die entsprechenden Informationen über Skywalker, wie uns zugetragen wurde.“ Er gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er ihn erleuchten möge.

„Nicht so schnell, General. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht wenig erstaunt war, als ihre Leute vom ISB-“

„DSI. Wir sind die Erste Ordnung, nicht das Imperium“, korrigierte ihn Hux.

Candide grinste auf diese spöttische Art, bei der sich seine Oberlippe kräuselte und seinen feinen Schnurrbart zucken ließ. „Imperium, Erste Ordnung, Alte Republik, Neue Republik … das interessiert uns hier nicht. Wir haben uns mit allen Machthabern arrangiert und werde das auch in Zukunft tun. Was uns kümmert, sind unsere Gewinne, nicht eure politischen Ideologien und Tagträumereien.“ Er musterte Hux von oben bis unten, bevor er ein leises Schnauben ausstieß. „Sie haben mein Geld, gehe ich davon aus?“ Er nickte in Richtung des Lieutenants, der einen gepanzerten Koffer mit sich führte, welcher durch eine stählerne Schnur mit dessen Handgelenk verbunden war.

„Sofern Sie Ihren Teil des Handelns einhalten.“

„Der Transfer der Summe auf mein Konto wird mich gesprächiger machen, General.“

Hux‘ Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sie müssen uns für sehr naiv halten, Ihnen das Geld zu überweisen, ohne irgendeine Verifikation ihrer Informationen vornehmen zu können.“

„Und Sie müssen mich für äußerst vertrauensselig halten, Ihnen solch heiß begehrte Informationen auf dem Silbertablett zu servieren, ohne dass ich eine Garantie für meine Bezahlung habe. Oder als Gegenleistung vielleicht einem unvorhergesehenen Unfall erliege.“ Er warf den Todestrupplern und insbesondere ihren schweren Blastergewehren einen längeren Blick zu, bevor er wieder den General ansah, der ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. „Als Zeichen meines guten Willens und um gegebenenfalls eine dauerhafte Kooperation mit der Ersten Ordnung einzugehen“, sprach Candide nach einigen Augenblicken drückenden Schweigens, „könnte ich Sie über den baldigen Personalwechsel im republikanischen Kanzleramt erleuchten.“

„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Kanzler Vem unmittelbar davor ist, unter den gegen ihn erhobenen Korruptionsvorwürfen einknicken“, gab Hux zurück. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten unwillkürlich, als er mit Häme und boshafter Verachtung dem Chaos und dem Dissens gedachte, die die Neue Republik von innen heraus zerfraßen.

„Natürlich. Was Sie vielleicht aber nicht wissen, ist, dass sich der Kanzler gar keiner Korruption schuldig gemacht hat. Sämtliche Hinweise – Hinweise, ich rede nicht von Beweisen, die es von solchen Affären ohnehin selten gibt – sind gefälscht.“ Er machte eine bedeutsame Pause, die die Neugierde des Generals weiter zu befeuern. „Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken, General: Wer sollte ein Interesse daran haben, Kanzler Vem der für seine Liberalität gegenüber unabhängigen Systemen und seinem pazifistischen Abrüstungskurs bekannt ist, in den Schmutz zu ziehen?“ Wieder machte er eine narrativ wohlgewählte Pause, die neben Hux‘ Interesse auch seine Ungeduld erhöhte. „Nun, meinen umtriebigen Informanten zufolge war es ein wahrer Dolchstoß. Soll heißen, der Kanzler wurde aus den eigenen Reihen zum Fall gebracht. Und zwar von niemand anderen als RID selbst. Ich sehe schon, diese Information hatten Sie noch nicht“, fügte er hinzu, bevor er sich selbstgerecht zurücklehnte und einen Schluck von seinem Whisky nahm.

„Können Sie eine Tendenz darüber abgeben, wer zum Nachfolger gewählt wird?“

„Wollen Sie, dass ich mich ruiniere? Ich habe Sie darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, wie desolat der innere Zustand der Neuen Republik ist. Jede weitere Information hat ihren Preis.“ Der Broker nickte schließlich in Richtung des Tresorkoffers. „Sie haben nun einen Vertrauensvorschuss bekommen, General. Wenn ich daher um meine Bezahlung bitten dürfte …“

Hux atmete innerlich tief durch. Hätte der Oberste Anführer der Informationen über Skywalkers Aufenthaltsort nicht persönlich die höchste Priorität verliehen, so würde er sich weder dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen des Mannes ihm gegenüber noch dessen frechen Versuch, mit der Ersten Ordnung zu feilschen, gefallen lassen. Doch in dieser Angelegenheit waren Armitage die Hände gebunden, und es lag nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass ein Versagen Snokes Missfallen auf sich zöge. Seit Wochen kursierte nun schon das Gerücht, dass die Zwölf – wie das Oberkommando der Ersten Ordnung aufgrund ihrer ebenso vielen Mitglieder genannt wurde – um ein dreizehntes Mitglied erweitert werden soll, das niemand anderes als Colonel Finley Leland war, Sohn von General Royd Leland, der von Anfang an in Opposition zu Direktor Maxwell Krennic und somit auch Hux gestanden hatte, der als Krennics Protegé galt. Und wenn Armitage im Augenblick etwas gar nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann eine noch größere Konkurrenz im schwelenden Konflikt um die Befehlsgewalt über die Starkillerbasis, die sich in den letzten Geburtswehen befand. Wenn diese Konkurrenz aber schon nicht zu vermeiden wäre, dann war Snokes Wohlwollen umso entscheidender beim Fortschritt seiner Karriere und seinem Ziel, letztendlich zum Großmarschall der Ersten Ordnung aufzusteigen. So nickte er Lieutenant Mitaka schließlich zu, der den Koffer auf den Tisch legte, um ihn zu öffnen. Hervor kam ein schwerer Laptop, äußerlich antiquiert im Vergleich zu den üblichen Pads, doch entsprechend seiner Funktion als überwachungssicheres Transferterminal für Geldsummen jeder Höhe und Währung ausgestattet.

Armitage verfolgte, wie der junge Offizier und Candides Begleiter, der offenkundig mehr als nur ein einfacher Lakai war, ebenfalls Platz nahmen, um die vereinbarte Geldsumme zu transferieren. Schweigen herrschte währenddessen am Tisch, ohne dass der General und der Shadow Broker sich aus den Augen ließen. „Um auf meine Frage von zuvor zurückzukommen: Ist es Ihr erster Besuch auf Cantonica?“, sprach Candide schließlich in einem unverfänglichen Plauderton. Hux, als sei er aus Gedanken aufgeschreckt, nickte knapp. „Gefällt Ihnen Canto Bight? Die Gesellschaft zur Beförderung des Amüsements scheut weder Kosten noch Mühen, die Stadt zu einem Paradies auszubauen. Für diejenigen mit dem nötigen Kleingeld, versteht sich …“ Wieder grinste er auf diese arrogante Weise, die dem General gehörig gegen den Strich ging.

„Die Summe wurde überwiesen. Wir müssten die Bestätigung gleich erhalten“, sprach dann Candides Assistent. Tatsächlich piepste wenige Augenblicke später die scheinbare Uhr am Handgelenk des Brokers.

„Ich danke“, sagte Candide schließlich, nachdem er den korrekten Eingang des Transfers überprüft hatte. „Nun gut, betreffs Skywalker habe ich eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Die schlechte Nachricht: Ich kann Ihnen den Aufenthaltsort dieses Jedis auch nicht nennen. Die gute Nachricht: Sind Sie vertraut mit der Kirche der Macht? Eine lose Glaubensgemeinschaft noch aus Zeiten des Imperiums, die die Ideale des Jedi-Ordens perpetuieren“, fügte er erklärend hinzu. „Nun ist mir von einem Abenteurer zugetragen worden, der dieser Gemeinschaft angehört bzw. angehörte, und der seit vielen Jahren alte Jedi-Tempel und Enklaven ausfindig macht, wie beispielsweise auf Dantooine oder Ilum. Dabei geht er derart systematisch vor, dass die Annahme, er sei auf der Suche nach etwas, nicht ganz unbegründet ist. Also habe ich einige Agenten auf diesen Lor San Tekka, so sein Name, angesetzt. Nicht, dass es zuvor einen Interessenten gab“, setzte er rasch nach, als Hux‘ Blick eine Spur kühler geworden war. „Aber Jedi-Artefakte erzielen im Allgemeinen einen hohen Preis unter Sammlern … Jedenfalls lebt dieser Tekka mittlerweile sehr zurückgezogen, in einer dorfähnlichen Ansiedelung auf Jakku, nicht weit von dem weg, was man als deren Hauptstadt versteht und faktisch nur eine größere Ansammlung von Händlern ist, die den Namen Niima trägt, nach einer Huttin, die als erste dort mit dem systematischen Ausschlachten der ganzen Schiffsleichen begonnen hat. Wenn also jemand Luke Skywalkers Aufenthaltsort kennt, dann möglicherweise dieser alte Mann, denn egal was er in diesen Jedi-Tempeln getrieben hat, es wurden nie größere Artefakte geborgen. Daher ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er vielmehr auf der Suche nach Informationen war.“

„Sehr wahrscheinlich?“, wiederholte Hux. Seine Stimme war scharf und befehlend geworden. „Sagten Sie nicht, dass Sie verifizierte Informationen über Skywalkers Aufenthaltsort haben?“

„Nein“, entgegnete Candide, demonstrativ die Manschetten seines Smokings glattstreichend. „Als Ihr DSI mich kontaktierte und mich mit der Aufdeckung meiner Identität konfrontierte, da teilte ich Ihren Agenten mit, dass ich Ihnen bei der Suche nach diesem Jedi-Meister weiterhelfen kann. Ich sagte aber nie, dass ich seinen Aufenthaltsort kenne.“

Armitage presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, während er in Gedanken seine Optionen durchging. Ja, es stimmte, dass sich Candide in seiner Kooperationszustimmung betont vage ausgedrückt hatte, selbst als er beide Special Agents Ikon und Panovsk angewiesen hatte, genaue Nachfragen bezüglich der angebotenen Informationen zu stellen. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm die Neuigkeiten über diesen Tekka von Jakku bisher noch nicht bekannt gewesen waren. Dennoch wurde er das demütigende Gefühl nicht los, vom Broker über den Tisch gezogen worden zu sein. Immerhin hätte man von der vereinbarten Summe ein ganzes Geschwader TIE-Jäger finanzieren können. „Um Ihretwillen hoffe ich, dass Ihre spärlichen Informationen zutreffend sind“, sagte er schließlich, als er vom Tisch aufstand.

Wieder grinste der Broker auf seine blasierte Weise. „Keine Sorge, General. Ich bin nicht so dumm, meine Klienten zu hintergehen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie über solch durchschlagenden Argumente verfügen.“ Er nickte in Richtung der schweren Blastergewehre der Todestruppler, bevor er sich ebenfalls erhob. Die rechte Hand, die er Hux hinstreckte, wurde vom General dezent übersehen. Candide machte sich nichts daraus. „Sollten Sie es sich anders überlegen und doch noch ein wenig verweilen, dann seien Sie versichert, dass alle Getränke auf mich gehen“, sagte er, als er wieder Platz nahm und sich eine lange Zigarre anzündete.

Hux stieß ein leises Schnauben aus, während er seine Mütze wieder aufsetzte. „Danke, aber nein.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort marschierte er von dannen, gefolgt von den Offizieren und seiner Leibgarde.

„Der gute General wirkte ziemlich eingeschnappt … Das könnte noch ‘n böses Nachspiel haben.“ Candides Assistent – Gheev Pa’aij mit vollem Namen – ließ sich auf Hux‘ Platz plumpsen und trank dessen unangetastetes Glas mit einem Schluck leer. Der Broker beobachtete schweigend, wie sich der Clawdite in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte.

„Nein“, erwiderte Candide schließlich, nachdem er einige Male an seiner Zigarre gezogen hatte. „Er hat seine Informationen und ich habe mein Geld. Es gibt keinen Grund für irgendwelche Animositäten.“

„Solange er nichts von Ihren anderen Geschäften erfährt …“

Candide machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, die Pa’aij zu schweigen befahl. „Wenn du dann genug hast“, er beobachtete, wie sich der Clawdite ein zweites Glas einschenkte, „solltest du unseren Freund vom Republikanischen Informationsdienst daran erinnern, dass wir noch immer auf die Eingangsbestätigung ihrer Überweisung warten. Andernfalls – sollten wir den Eindruck gewinnen, der RID wolle uns die vorgestreckten Informationen über General Hux‘ Aufenthalt in Canto Bight nicht mit der entsprechend vereinbarten Summe entlohnen – sehen wir uns gezwungen, den guten General über die Anwesenheit diverser republikanischer Spione in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sag‘ das ihnen genauso.“

„Geht klar, Boss.“ Der Clawdite beendete seinen Drink und schloss dann kurz die Augen, während er sich wieder in jenen menschlichen Mann verwandelte, dessen Gestalt er für seine Tätigkeiten hier im Casino verwendete. An sich herabblickend, strich er seinen modisch geschnittenen Anzug glatt und nickte Candide nochmals zu, bevor er verschwand.

 


	3. Das Wiedersehen

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage“, bekräftigte Ada ihre vorherige Aussage. „Dein lieber Leland ist nicht gerade ein Freund von Hux. Gut, wenn man es so betrachtet, dann ist niemand ein Freund von Hux … ausgenommen dein Vater.“ Letzteres ging an Bibiana, die die Konversation über den General schweigend verfolgt hatte.

„Er machte auch nicht gerade den freundlichsten Eindruck“, entgegnete Carra mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Der erste Eindruck trübt. In Wahrheit ist er noch viel schlimmer“, gab Ada mit dem ihr eigenen sarkastischen Spott zurück, was Carra zum Lachen reizte. „Du meine Güte …“, sagte sie dann. „Da ist er wieder.“ Sie wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die andere Seite des großen Saals, von wo aus man zu den Balkonen über der Fathier-Rennstrecke gelangte.

„Was meinst du, was er von Candide wollte?“, hakte Carra nach.

„Was wohl? Handelt er nicht mit kybernetischen Implantaten? Wahrscheinlich wollte er eine Kooperation aushandeln … was eigentlich in die Zuständigkeit meines Göttergatten fiele …“

„Ich dachte, Candide sei nur ein Spekulant an der Börse, wenngleich ziemlich erfolgreich …“

„Weder noch“, mischte sich nun Bibiana ein, die Hux eindringlich musterte. „Er hat eine Beratungsagentur, einen Thinktank oder wie man das nennt.“

Die Freundinnen ahnten nicht, dass keine von ihnen letztendlich Recht hatte. „Was meint ihr, soll ich den fürchterlichen Hux auf einen Drink herüberbitten? Er guckt so sauer drein, das wird bestimmt lustig …“, meinte Ada dann.

„Nein.“

„Doch.“

„In diesem Fall muss ich Carra ganz klar zustimmen. Du verzeihst.“ Sie schenkte Bibiana, deren Miene kühl und ernst war, ein scheinheilig-entschuldigendes Lächeln, bevor sie Hux auf gespielt affektierte Weise zuwinkte.

„Lass‘ das“, zischte Bibiana noch, doch da hatte der General sie schon bemerkt. Sein Blick war eine amüsante Mischung aus Verwirrung und Entnervung, bis sie der Erkenntnis über die Identität der ihm zuwinkenden Frau wich. Seine Miene wurde deswegen aber keinen Deut freundlicher. Man konnte ihm förmlich ansehen, dass er gar daran dachte, vorzugeben, sie überhaupt nicht gesehen zu haben. Doch dann sprach er einige Worte an die ihm begleitenden Offiziere, bevor er sich einen Weg durch die Grüppchen um die Spieltische bahnte.

„General Hux, was für eine Freude“, begrüßte Ada ihn mit ihrem für die Öffentlichkeit reserviertem Lächeln, das so zuckersüß wie falsch war.

„In der Tat, eine Freude, Mrs. Wessex.“ Seine mürrische Miene widerlegte jedes seiner Worte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie sich ebenfalls in Canto Bight aufhalten. Wenngleich Sie wohl dienstlich hier sind …“ Sie ließ ihren Blick über seine anthrazitschwarze Uniform wandern. Auf seinen Blick hin, mit dem er Carra und Bibiana musterte, räusperte sie sich kurz. „Meine Freundinnen: Miss Santhé“, sie verwies auf Carra, die ihm etwas zögerlich die Hand reichte, „und Miss von Kuat.“

Beide sahen sich einige Augenblicke an. „Sie gehören zu **den** Kuats? Den Inhabern der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften?“, hakte er nach.

„Sozusagen.“ Er nickte leicht, nachdenklich. „Warum fragen Sie?“, setzte Bibiana nach. Sie erwartete schon entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sie wiedererkennen würde.

Doch Hux machte eine knappe, abwehrende Geste. „Ich kannte einmal eine Mariana von Kuat. Das ist aber schon lange her.“

„So so …“, machte sie. Als Carra ansetzte, den General darüber aufzuklären, dass es sich bei der erwähnten Mariana um Bibianas Mutter handelte, bekam sie von dieser einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein. Sie revanchierte sich, indem sie Bibiana den Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.

Der General verfolgte die stumme Zankerei der jungen Frau mit leichtem Desinteresse, das sich steigerte, als Ada begann, ihn in ein Gespräch über oberflächliche Neuigkeiten ihren Bekanntenkreis aus der Ersten Ordnung betreffend verwickelte. Bibiana nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn unbemerkt zu mustern. Ihr erstes – und bisher einziges – Aufeinandertreffen war über zehn Jahre her, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen musste sie feststellen, dass er sich kaum verändert hatte. Die schwarze Uniform eines Generals mochte zwar mehr hermachen als die damalige mausgraue eines Kadetten, doch konnte sie über den Umstand nicht hinwegtäuschen, dass er offenkundig noch immer so schlaksig und unathletisch wie früher war. Und sein Haar, ein wenig länger und noch ein wenig akkurater gescheitelt, war noch genauso lächerlich rot, wie es Bibiana in Erinnerung hatte. Unwillkürlich grinste sie und unterdrückte gerade noch so ein Lachen.

Während Carra Adas lockeres Geplauder angestrengt folgte und es umso öfter kommentierte, je weniger Kenntnis sie von der besprochenen Thematik hatte, blickte sich Bibiana nach einer Weile gelangweilt um. Sie sah Centada Ressad am nächsten Spieltisch und den alten Trypto Buball sowie die Baronin Wayulia Tagge-Simoni mit ihrem Holokopf auf dem Droidenkörper ein paar Tische weiter, alles Bekannte ihrer Mutter und genauso reich und genauso egozentrisch wie sie. Und Bibiana, ganz die Tochter Marianas von Kuat, fand nicht minder Gefallen an deren oberflächlichen Gesellschaft. „Meine Damen“, rief ihnen schließlich Contessa Alissyndrex delga Cantonic Privincion und signalisierte den jungen Frauen mit einem auffordernden Winken, dass sie sich doch ihrem exklusiven Zirkel anschließen möchten.

„Geht doch schon einmal vor“, sprach Bibiana zu Ada, die über die Einladung der Gräfin nicht sonderlich begeistert wirkte. „Ich habe mich schon das letzten Mal hergegeben und mir beinahe ein Ohr abkauen lassen“, fügte sie hinzu. „Heute seid ihr mal dran.“

Ada hob fragend-mokant die Augenbrauen. Sie wechselte einen Blick zwischen Bibiana und Hux, dann nahm sie Carras Arm und zog sie mit sich. „Was denn? Denken Sie etwa daran zu desertieren, General?“ Sie lachte zum ersten Mal unbefangen auf. Hux, der sich in der Zwischenzeit schon nach Captain Opan und Lieutenant Mitaka umgeschaut hatte, sah sie aufgeschreckt an. „Verzeihen Sie“, fuhr Bibiana dann fort, aber ich glaube, Ihren Namen nicht recht verstanden zu haben. Wie lautet er nochmals?“ Ihre hellen, blassblauen Augen funkelten, als die Langeweile, die bis dahin ihre Miene dominierte hatte, einer unterschwelligen Lust am Necken wich.

„Hux.“

„Hugs?“ Sie klimperte unschuldig mit ihren Wimpern.

Der General presste seine Lippen zusammen, doch ließ sich zu einer Antwort herab: „Nein, es heißt Hux.“

„Hugs, das sagte ich doch.“ Bibiana kämpfte erneut darum, nicht loszuprusten, als Hux‘ Miene noch mürrischer wurde. Mit den zusammengekniffenen Mundwinkeln und der Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen sah er seinem Vater ähnlicher denn je. Um den drohenden Lachanfall abzuwenden, holte ihr Zigarettenetui und ein silbernes Feuerzeug aus ihrer kleinen Handtasche. „Nun, General Hugs, wenn Sie schon nicht in Canto Bight sind, um ihren Sold auf den Kopf zu hauen, was führt Sie dann hierher?“

„Nichts, worüber ich mit Ihnen sprechen dürfte“, entgegnete er knapp.

„Ah, dann sind Sie auf einer Geheimmission?“

„Würde ich mich dann in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen?“

„Wie grimmig Sie doch sind … Es würde Ihnen bestimmt stehen, wenn Sie einmal lächeln würden. Aber ich sehe schon, den Gefallen werden Sie mir wohl nicht tun.“ Sie grinste ein wenig breiter, als ihr Hux anstelle des Lächelns ein Stirnrunzeln schenkte. „Würden Sie zumindest etwas mit mir trinken?“ Bevor er ablehnen und damit die Gelegenheit zu einer endgültigen Verabschiedung ergreifen konnte, hatte sie mit einem Fingerschnipsen eine der Bedienungen herbestellt. „Chandrilianischer Champagner für mich und für den Gentleman –?“ Sie sah Hux fragend an.

„Für mich nichts.“

„Und ein Glas mandalorianischen Brandy für den General.“

„Pardon, aber wir führen hier nur Qualitätsprodukte“, wandte die humanoide Frau ein, deren vollständige weiße Haut und weißes Haar sie als arkanianischer Abkömmling kennzeichnete. „Ich kann Ihnen aber einen corellianischen Cognac offerieren.“

„Der wird’s auch tun“, sagte Bibiana nickend.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich solchen Fusel wie Mand’o-Brandy überhaupt trinken würde?“, wandte der General dann ein.

„Nun, da Sie schon äußerlich ganz nach dem guten, alten Brendol kommen, hätte man durchaus annehmen können, dass Sie sein Lieblingsgetränk ebenfalls schätzen …“

„Woher kannten Sie mein –", brach es, so jäh und unvorhergesehen mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert, aus ihm hervor. „Ich meine“, er räusperte sich, bevor er mit beherrschterer Stimme fortfuhr, „woher kannten Sie Kommandant Hux?“

„Was glauben Sie denn?“ Bibiana hob demonstrativ die Augenbrauen. „Natürlich von Arkanis, von der Neuen Akademie.“

Ihre Antwort steigerte höchstens seine Verwirrung. „Und was … taten Sie da? Sie gehörten wohl kaum zu seinem Kadettenzirkel?“, hakte Armitage mit plötzlich erwachtem Interesse an ihrer Person nach. Erneut musterte er sie, diesmal wesentlich eindringlicher als zuvor.

„Nicht ganz …“ Sie genoss es, ihn noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. „Sie sprachen von Brendol Hux in der Vergangenheitsform …“, setzte sie nach, den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt. „Muss ich daraus schließen, dass er verstorben ist?“

„Ja … ja, schon vor über zehn Jahren.“

„Oh … mein Beileid.“ Sie machte eine pietätsvolle Pause, die abrupt endete, als sie leise kicherte. „Sein Goldfisch wird auch nicht mehr leben, was?“

„Bitte?“

„Sein Goldfisch, der bei ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stand.“ Die Erinnerung und noch mehr die perplexe Miene des Generals brachten sie endgültig zum Auflachen. „Ich weiß noch, was ich beim ersten Mal dachte, als ich bei Ihrem Vater im Büro war, nämlich dass sein Haar dieselben rotblonden Farbton hatte wie die Schuppen des Fisches …“ Die eine Hand in die Seite gepresst, stürzte sie sich mit der anderen Hand an den Tresen der Bar ab, als sie sich ganz dem Lachanfall hinab, der so laut war, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste auf sich zog. Was Bibiana nicht weiter kümmerte, war Hux hochnotpeinlich, zumal er mit seiner Uniform ohnehin mehr Beachtung fand, als ihm lieb war. „Sie erinnern sich wirklich nicht mehr an mich, nicht wahr?“, sprach sie dann, leiser und mit einem ganz anderen Gesichtsausdruck als bisher, der weder mokantem Spott noch einem breiten Grinsen entsprang. Stattdessen lag etwas Weiches, Freundliches in ihrem Blick. „Zugegeben, ich habe mich auch ganz schon verändert. Sie aber scheinen noch immer derselbe zu sein, Kadett Hugs. Nur ein bisschen älter eben … und ganz ohne Mitesser und Pickelchen.“ Er zuckte zusammen, als sie über seine glattrasierte Wange strich. Ihren neckenden Worten zum Trotz über ihre Berührung zärtlich, was Armitage einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er war heilfroh, als das weiblichen Alien zurückkam und ihnen die Getränke servierte. „Also gut, ich will mal nicht so sein und gebe Ihnen einen Tipp.“ Als sie ihre Hand von seiner Wange nahm, empfand er seltsamerweise ein flüchtiges Bedauern über den Verlust des Hautkontaktes. „Auf die langjährige Freundschaft unserer Väter“, sprach Bibiana dann, als sie ihm sein Glas reichte, um mit ihm anstoßen zu können.

Sie trank ihren Champagner mit einem einzigen Zug aus. Armitage hingegen, den ihre Worte wieder zum Grübeln gebracht hatten, setzte sein Glas auf den Tresen ab, wo er es auf der glatten Holzoberfläche hin- und herschob. _Auf die langjährige Freundschaft unserer Väter …_ Das grenzte den Personenkreis, zu dem ihr Vater gehörte, erheblich ein, denn Brendol Hux mochte vielleicht mehrere dutzend Bekannte, beinahe ausschließlich aus den Reihen des imperialen Regimes, gehabt haben, doch als Freunde hatte er nur die wenigsten bezeichnet. Eigentlich hatte es nur zwei Männer gegeben, die sich der Freundschaft mit Kommandant Hux rühmen konnten. Einmal Moff Broyer, der damals das Kessel-System mit seinen lukrativen Gewürzminen verwaltet und sich unter der Hand mit deren Erzeugnisse bereichert hatte, bis er im selben Jahr, als der zweite Todesstern zerstört wurde, aufgrund seiner Korruption zum Tode verurteilt worden war. Und dann gab es natürlich noch Maxwell Krennic, Sohn des Todessternerbauers Orson Krennic, dessen Bekanntschaft sein Vater bereits auf der Imperialen Akademie machte, als beide selbst noch als Kadetten die Offiziersausbildung durchliefen. Und auch als beide, durch beinahe einer Dekade an Jahren getrennt, nach ihrer Ausbildung unterschiedliche Pfade eingeschlagen hatten – Krennic war in die Fußstapfen seines alten Herrn getreten und hatte nach seinem Ingenieursstudium Karriere in der Imperialen Militärabteilung für fortgeschrittene Waffenentwicklung gemacht, während Brendol von der Abteilung für psychologische Kriegsführung letztendlich zurück an die Akademie von Arkanis wechselte, wo er über die Jahre hinweg seine selbst entwickelten Ausbildungsmethoden immer weiter verfeinerte –, blieb ihre Freundschaft weiterhin bestehen und überlebte schließlich auch den Untergang des Imperiums und die Flucht in die Unbekannten Regionen. Erinnerungen, verschmolzen mit qualvollen Empfindungen, überkamen ihn, als er die Freundschaft seines Vaters mit Maxwell Krennic rekapitulierte, mit jenem Mann, der ihm in all den Jahren seiner Kindheit und Jugend das gegeben hatte, was Brendol ihm immer versagt hatte. Armitage atmete tief durch und ballte seine Hände, die in den schweren Lederhandschuhen schweißfeucht geworden waren, zu Fäusten, als er seine aus der Kindheit stammenden mentalen Schutzschilde hochfuhr. Um nicht länger den Dämonen der Vergangenheit zu gedenken, richtete er aufs Neue seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die junge Frau vor ihn, und plötzlich wusste er, warum ihm ihre Augen so bekannt vorgekommen waren. Es waren die krennic-typisch hellen, blassblauen Augen, die ebenso schnell spöttisch-verletzend wie zornig dreinblicken konnten. Und wie hatte Ada Wessex sie vorgestellt? Als Miss von Kuat. Natürlich, warum war er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Schließlich war die besagte Mariana von Kuat, an die er sich sogleich erinnert hatte, Maxwell Krennics Frau gewesen, bis sie ihn in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion, melodramatisch wie in einer billigen Seifenoper, verlassen hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass sie, kaum als die Scheidung eingereicht war, endlich nach mehr als fünfzehn Jahre Ehe schwanger war. Und das Resultat dieser Verbindung war ein kleines Mädchen gewesen, das er einige Jahre später, als die Erste Ordnung in die bekannte Galaxis zurückgekehrt war, selbst kennengelernt hatte. „Sie sind … Bibiana Krennic“, sagte er schließlich.

Die junge Frau hob wieder auf ihre mokante Art die feinen, dunklen Augenbrauen. „Ist das nun eine Frage oder eine Feststellung?“

„Letzteres.“

„Und Ihrem Blick nach zu schließen, ist es eine äußerst ungläubige Feststellung.“

„Sie … haben sich in der Tat sehr verändert.“

„Natürlich. Seitdem sind über zehn Jahre vergangen und ich war damals auch erst sechs.“ Hux nickte, als sie seine Erinnerungen als korrekt bestätigte. Sein Blick wanderte dabei einmal mehr über ihre Person. Die kleine Göre von damals war verschwunden und einer jungen Frau gewichen, die er, ohne sich einer Übertreibung schuldig zu machen, als bildhübsch bezeichnen konnte. Ihr Körper unter der dunkelvioletten Seide ihrer Robe war gertenschlank und fein wie der eines Mannequins; ihr Kinn hatte dagegen einen ausgeprägt energischen Zug, wie er ihn von Maxwell Krennic kannte. „Meine Augen sind hier oben, General“, sprach sie dann, nachdem er längerer Zeit ihre kleinen, zarten Brüste betrachtet hatte, die durch die enganliegende Seide betont wurden. Erneut lachte sie auf ihre eigene unbekümmerte Art auf, als Hux errötete. „Jetzt sehen Sie wirklich aus wie der Kadett von damals …“

Um sich eine Antwort zu ersparen, räusperte er sich. „Miss Krennic, ich –“, setzte er an.

„Warum siezen wir uns eigentlich?“, fuhr sie fort, als habe sie ihn gar nicht gehört. „Haben wir uns damals nicht geduzt? Zumindest ich habe immer du gesagt … ja, nur Sie haben mich damals schon gesiezt und als Miss Krennic angesprochen, was sonst niemand tat. Ich weiß noch, dass Sie es gar nicht mochten, wenn ich Sie mit Ihrem Vornamen ansprach. Sie hatten schon damals so etwas Verkrampften an sich … was Sie im Verlauf der Jahre auch nicht losgeworden sind.“ Bei ihren letzten Worten hatte sie den Kopf zur Seite geneigt.

„Hören Sie, so … unerwartet dieses Treffen ist –“, versuchte er ein weiteres Mal, sich möglichst rasch zu verabschieden. Er mochte keinen Wert auf Ada Wessex‘ Gesellschaft gelegt haben, doch hatte sie ihn längst nicht so gestört wie nun die junge Frau vor ihm, die ihn noch aus Zeiten kannte, als er ein unbedeutender Kadett gewesen war.

„Und Ihnen offenkundig unangenehm“, ergänzte sie ihn.

„Ich bin nicht zu meinem Vergnügen hier, anders als vermutlich Sie. Dementsprechend habe ich leider nicht die Muse –“

„Sie meinen Lust.“ Abermals fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„– Ihnen noch weiter Gesellschaft zu leisten. Wenn Sie mich daher entschuldigen würden.“

„Ich hatte damals ein Faible für Sie, wissen Sie.“ Armitage, der schon angesetzt hatte, sein Glas endlich zu leeren, damit er verschwinden konnte, hielt inne. „Sie haben mir mächtig imponiert, mit Ihrer schicken Kadettenuniform und dem militärisch-zackigen Gehabe.“

„Sie waren doch noch eine kleine …“

„Göre?“ Bibiana grinste breit. „Tja, ich war eben ziemlich frühreif.“ Als wollte sie ihre Aussage unterstreichen, zündete sie sich eine weitere Zigarette an. Da er in der Zwischenzeit sein Glas wieder abgesetzt hatte, ohne einen Schluck zu trinken, ergriff sie es nun und leerte es zur Hälfte. „Wäre andernfalls eine Verschwendung …“ Sie hustete ein paar Mal und räusperte sich schließlich. „Nun, wenn Sie meinen Vater sehen, können Sie ja schöne Grüße ausrichten. Nein, richten Sie lieber nichts aus, sonst könnte er sich noch an mich erinnern …“

„Der Direktor hat eine Holoprojektion von Ihnen … auf dem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro.“ Das unbeschwerte Lächeln schwand aus Bibianas Miene, als nun sie sich mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert sah. Um ihr kühles Pokerface zu wahren, trank sie einen weiteren Schluck seines Cognacs. Wieder musste sie husten. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte Hux, als sie sich mit der Hand Luft zufächelte. Kleine Schweißperlen lagen auf ihren Schläfen und ihrer Oberlippe, und sie wirkte ihrem sonnengebräunten Teint ungeachtet fahl.

„Ja … ich meine, so viel habe ich jetzt auch nicht getrunken …“ Bibiana wollte das körperliche Unwohlsein, das sie plötzlich überkommen hatte, mit einem Lächeln überspielen. Wieder hustete sie, dann fasste sie sich dann an den schmerzenden Brustkorb. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ihr Herz in der letzten Minute so schmerzhaft schnell geworden war.

Als sie das Glas nun austrinken wollte, nahm Hux es ihr aus der Hand. Er musterte die goldbraune Flüssigkeit, bevor er Tritt Opan, der mit Mitaka noch immer am Casinoeingang auf ihn wartete, einen Wink gab, zu ihnen herüberzukommen. „Überprüfen Sie das“, wies er ihn dann leise an.

Wäre Bibiana nicht so übel gewesen, hätte sie es durchaus spannend finden können, wie der Captain einen seiner Codezylinder zog, der sich als ein digitaler Analysestift entpuppte, wie man ihn für chemische Untersuchungen verwendete, und ihn in den restlichen Alkohol tauchte. „Was denn? Glauben Sie etwa, da wurde was reingemischt?“, spöttelte sie noch.

Bevor Hux oder der Captain etwas erwidern konnten, überkam sie ein solch heftiger Hustenanfall, dass sie sich nach vornüber beugen musste. Ein beißend-saurer Geschmack stieg ihrer Speiseröhre hoch, der Bibiana aus zahlreichen feuchtfröhlichen Nächten wohlvertraut war. Bei allen Sternensystemen, sollte sie sich jetzt wirklich übergeben müssen, hier, in aller Öffentlichkeit? „Bibi, was ist denn?“ Vom Rand ihres Sichtfelds, das trübe und verschwommen wurde, konnte sie Carra sehen, die erschrocken zu ihr herübersah. Ada, die dem Ausruf ihrer Freundin gefolgt war, hob hingegen nur die Augenbrauen, ganz als würde sie annehmen, Bibiana habe sich ein Gläschen zu viel genehmigt.

Als die Welt sich plötzlich abwärts drehte und sie jeden Gleichgewichtssinn verlor, wurde sie von einem Paar Arme aufgefangen. Farben, ineinanderverschwimmend, Stimme, durcheinanderredend, drangen auf sie ein, bildeten einen bunten Strudel, der sie schließlich verschlang.

 


	4. Daddys kleiner Liebling

 

Armitage hielt kurz inne, rückte seine Mütze zurecht und strich seine graue Uniform glatt, bevor er den Knopf drückte. Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Tür. „Direktor, verzeihen Sie die –“ Er verstummte nicht nur aufgrund der Abwesenheit Maxwell Krennics. Dem achtzehnjährigen Kadetten bot sich eine Szene, die auch aus einer Sitcom im HoloTV stammen könnte: Krennics Schreibtischstuhl war an den hohen Tresorschrank, der die Speicherkarten mit den Daten der laufenden Projekte enthielt, hingeschoben, auf der Sitzfläche stand der umgedrehte Mülleimer, auf dem noch einige Akten übereinandergestapelt waren. Und oben darauf stand ein Mädchen, gerade einmal fünf oder sechs Jahre alt, knallbunt wie ein Bonbon in ihrem rosafarbenen Kleidchen und verzweifelt bemüht, an die Schachtel zu gelangen, die dort oben auf dem Schrank lag.

Ein hektisches Piepsen lenkte seinen Blick auf eine weiße BB-Einheit, die er als Krennics treuen Forschungsassistenten identifizierte. Ursprünglich einmal ein normaler Standarddroide, der gewöhnliche Reparaturarbeiten in den Techniklaboren ausgeführte, hatte ihn Krennic von der obligatorischen Speicherlöschung, die alle drei Monate stattfand, entbunden, wodurch der Droide in all den Jahren eine eigenwillige Persönlichkeit ausgebildet hatte, eine Mischung aus Altklugheit und kindlicher Verspieltheit. Neu war allerdings, dass der kugelförmige Leib des Droiden von bunten Aufklebbildchen bedeckt war. Kaum hatte er nun Armitage bemerkte, rollte er in seine Richtung und begann wieder eindringlich zu piepsen. _MIA = besorgt um junge Mistress // Statik der Konstruktion = hohe Einsturzwahrscheinlichkeit + große Verletzungsgefahr für Mistress._

„Was machst du da?“, fragte Armitage, als er an das Mädchen herangetreten war, das ihn in seinem Eifer, die Schachtel zu erhaschen, noch nicht bemerkte hatte. Seine lauten, strengen Worte ließen die Kleine vor Schreck aufkreischen, bevor sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ungeschickt fing er sie gerade so auf. Beide, das kleine Mädchen und der junge Kadett, sah sich perplex an.

„Ich will runter“, sagte die Kleine dann, in einem Ton, der erstaunlich keck und selbstbewusst war. Rasch setzte er das Mädchen ab, das prinzessinnenhaft ihr Kleidchen zurechtzupfte und die offenen, schwarzen Locken mit einer koketten Handbewegung zurück über die Schultern warf. „Wer bist du?“, fragte sie dann, ganz als sei er es gewesen, der überrascht worden war.

„Ähm“, machte er kurz, bevor er sich räusperte. „Armitage Hux, Kadett“, stellte er sich dann militärisch knapp vor.

„Wie? Hugs?“, fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nein, es heißt Hux.“

„Hab‘ ich doch gesagt.“ Sie besah ihn von oben bis unten. „Was machst du hier?“

„Das könnte ich dich fragen“, erwiderte er. Ihre naseweise Art ging ihm ordentlich gegen den Strich.

„Ich darf hier sein. Mein Daddy hat gesagt, ich soll hier warten.“ Damit deutete sie auf ein Malbuch und rund einem Dutzend Stifte, die auf dem niedrigen Tisch beim Sofa lagen.

„Dann … bist du Direktor Krennics Tochter?“ Armitage dachte an das wenige, das er von Krennic über dessen unglückliche Ehe samt Scheidung vor sechs Jahren wusste. Wie bei seinen Vater Brendol und dessen Frau Maratelle war es ein Arrangement zwischen einem hochrangigen Vertreter des Imperiums und einer Tochter aus dem galaktischen Adel gewesen, und wie bei seinem Vater und seiner Stiefmutter war die Verbindung über Jahre hinweg kinderlos geblieben, bis Krennics Frau, frisch geschieden und wieder zurück bei ihrer Familie auf Kuat, zu ihrem Missfallen feststellen musste, dass sie in den letzten Tagen ihrer Ehe noch dessen Frucht empfangen hatte, was sie allerdings nicht davon abhielt, bald wieder zu heiraten, dieses Mal einen Mann, denn sie sich selbst ausgesucht hatte. Und als sie erneut ein Kind erwartete, dieses Mal ein erwünschtes, war jenes aus ihrer ersten, ungeliebten Ehe noch unwichtiger als zuvor gewesen. Und dennoch hatte sie sich lange dagegen gewehrt, dass Krennic seine Tochter endlich kennenlernen durfte.

„Ich bin Bibi. Bibiana von Kuat. Wie meine Mummy“, riss ihn ihre helle Stimme aus den Gedanken. Als er ihre kleine Hand, die sie ihm elegant entgegenstreckte, schütteln wollte, zog sie sich zurück. „Nein! Ich bin doch eine Dame und einer Dame küsst man die Hand.“

„Du bist eine kleine Göre, sonst nichts“, gab er unbeeindruckt zurück.

Da stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf. „Das sage ich aber meiner Mummy!“

„Meinetwegen.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, er grinste sogar leicht, als er an Mariana dachte. Wie hatte er sich als kleiner Junge vor ihr gefürchtet, vor ihrem herablassenden Blick, dem verächtlichen Tonfall, wenn sie von ihm Kenntnis nahm, ihm, den unehelichen Sohn einer Küchenmagd. Er hatte sie nicht sonderlich oft getroffen – Maxwell, der um die Abneigung seiner Frau nur zu gut wusste, hatte ihn stattdessen oft in sein Labor mitgenommen, wo er dem kleinen Armitage schon früh die Neigung zur überlegener Technologie und präziser Wissenschaft einflößte –, aber die wenigen Male, als er unter ihre Augen geriet, hatten sich in ihm eingebrannt. 

„Meine Mummy hat ganz viel Geld“, fing die Kleine wieder an.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und?“

„Und sie ist ganz nobler Abstammung. Sie ist nämlich eine Prinzessin.“ Wie um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen, nickte das Mädchen mit gewichtiger Miene.

„Ihr Vater war der Kuat von Kuat, nicht mehr. Das macht sie noch lange nicht zur Prinzessin.“ Armitage hatte in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Sofa Platz genommen. Dem abweisenden Ausdruck seiner Miene ungeachtet war er über die Reaktion des kleinen Mädchens insgeheim belustigt, wie sie vor ihm stand und trotzig die Arme verschränkte. „Was sollte das eigentlich mit dem Stuhl?“, hakte er dann nach. Die Kleine senkte, offenkundig ertappt, die Augen, während sie auf den Spitzen ihrer weiß-rosa Schühchen hin und her tänzelte. „Also?“, setzte er nach, als sie noch immer herumdruckste. Schließlich zeigte sie auf die Schachtel, die ein Stückchen über den Rand des Aktenschrankes hinausragte. „Was ist damit?“ Äußerlich wirkte er noch immer wie der unnahbar-disziplinierte Kadett, der er für jedermann mit Ausnahme von Direktor Krennic war, doch in diesem Augenblick fiel es ihm schwer, weiterhin ernst dreinzublicken, als sie, das bittende Verhalten erwachsener Frauen imitierend, die Unterlippe vorschob und mit ihren großen, hellblauen Augen unschuldig klimperte. „Und was bekomme ich, wenn ich die Schachtel runterhole?“, neckte er sie weiter.

Da kletterte die Kleine neben ihm aufs Sofa und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihren zarten Händchen, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. „Das ist deine Belohnung“, sagte sie dann, frech grinsend. Ehe Armitage, von ihrer Direktheit überrumpelt, etwas erwidern konnte, brach sie, den Kopf schiefgelegt, in helles Lachen aus. „Sie sind ja ganz rot!“, rief sie aus, als sie ihm die graue Mütze herunterzog und dabei die sorgfältige Frisur verstrubbelte.

„Und? Es gibt auch noch andere Leute mit rotem Haar.“ Brüsk nahm er ihr die Mütze ab und setzte sie sich wieder auf. „Es gibt nichts zu lachen.“ Sein Versuch, ihrem mädchenhaften Gekicher mit einer strengen Miene zu begegnen, scheiterte kläglich.

Die BB-Einheit, die sie stumm beobachtete hatte, blickte nun, den flachen Kopf hin- und herdrehend, beide abwechselnd an. Offenkundig konnte der Droide das Amüsements des kleinen Mädchens ebenso wenig nachvollziehen, und so fragte er: _Junge Mistress = belustigt worüber? // MIA = verwirrt._

„Piep, piep“, machte das Mädchen zur Antwort, die die Äußerungen des Droiden anscheinend nur für mechanische Laute hielt. „Ich kann auch Droidisch“, sagte sie dann auf Hux‘ fragend erhobene Augenbrauen.

„Wenn, dann heißt es Binär. Außerdem kann man das gar nicht sprechen, sondern nur verstehen.“ Armitage war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und hatte die ominöse Schachtel vom Aktenschrank heruntergeholt. „Du weißt, was da drinnen ist?“ Er schüttelte demonstrativ die Schachtel, nachdem er den Deckel kurz angehoben hatte. Auf charmanteste Weise lächelnd nickte die Kleine eifrig. „Tja, nur leider kann ich sie dir nicht geben.“

Abrupt sanken ihre Mundwinkel herab. „Warum?“, rief sie mit jammernden Tonfall.

„Weißt du nicht, was hier steht?“ Er deutete auf den Deckel. „Da steht: Nur für brave Mädchen.“

Die Kleine sah verwirrt aus. „Aber ich bin brav!“

„Wirklich?“ Wieder hob er, seinen Vater unbewusst imitierend, die Augenbrauen.

„Ganz arg toll“, bestätigte sie mit feierlicher Miene.

„Na dann …“ Armitage gab seine gespielte Ernsthaftigkeit auf und überreichte ihr die Schachtel. Keinen Moment später hatte sie schon die erste Praline vertilgt. „Iss nicht so schnell, sonst wird dir noch schlecht. Was willst du?“ Letzteres galt der BB-Einheit, die mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Wade stupste – ein Verhalten, für das jeder andere Standarddroide eine Rüge erhalten hätte.

 _Pralinen = verboten für junge Mistress_ , piepste er hektisch. _Bei Verzehr = junge Mistress wird krank._

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Armitage erstaunt.

_Pralinenfüllung = aus Spirituosen bestehend._

Armitage sah den Droiden noch einen Moment an, dann wandte er sich zu dem Mädchen herum. Die Schachtel war bereits zu einem Drittel geleert. „Die schmecken komisch …“, jammerte sie, als sie seinen Blick suchte. „Die anderen von Daddy haben besser geschmeckt.“

„Warum hast sie dann gegessen?“, erwiderte er unwirsch.

Sie gab keine Widerworte von sich, als er ihr die Pralinenschachtel abnahm; stattdessen hatte sie ihre Hand auf den Mund gepresst. „Mir ist schlecht …“

Armitage musste gar nicht fragen, ob sie sich vielleicht übergeben müsse – ihre Miene war eindeutig. Hektisch sah er sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf dem Abfalleimer, der noch immer auf dem Bürostuhl stand. Mit schnellen Schritten – beinahe stolperte er über die BB-Einheit, die schon wieder panisch piepste – sprang er auf und schnappte ihn sich. Keine Sekunde zu früh hielt er ihr den Eimer hin. „Ja, mach‘ das“, antwortete er dem Droiden auf dessen Frage, ob er den Direktor informieren solle. Seinen eigenen Ekel niederringend wartete er, bis das Würgen der Kleinen aufgehört hatte und einem leisen Weinen gewichen war. „Ist ja schon gut, der Droide gibt deinem Vater Bescheid“, versuchte er das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Die kleine Bibiana fuhr jedoch fort, leise vor sich hinzuschluchzen, und auch als er ihr ein Taschentuch reichte, damit sie sich die Mundwinkel abwischen konnte, und ihr ein Glas Wasser einschenkte, konnte sie sich kaum beruhigen.

Es waren kaum mehr als fünf Minuten, auch wenn es Armitage wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vorkam, bis sich die Bürotüren mit einem Zischen öffneten und Maxwell Krennic den Raum betrat, auf den Schritt gefolgt von der weißen BB-Einheit, die ununterbrochen piepte und quietschte. „Schon gut, MIA“, sprach er zum Droiden, bevor er neben seiner kleinen Tochter Platz nahm.

„Daddy …“, jammerte Bibiana, als sie sich in seine Arme warf, das Gesicht vor Weinen und vor Scham tiefrot.

„Schhh, ist ja schon gut, mein Liebling.“ Krennic streichelte beruhigend über ihre schwarzen Locken. „Was ist denn passiert?“ Doch statt eine Antwort zu geben, schmiegte sich die Kleine nur noch enger an ihn. Ihre Fingerchen hinterließen dabei Schokoladenspuren auf der makellos weißen Uniform des Direktors. Dieser nickte schließlich voller Erkenntnis, als sein Blick auf die Pralinenschachtel fiel. „Sie ist raffinierter als man denkt. Irgendwie ist sie doch daran gekommen“, sprach er dann mit gesenkter Stimme zu Armitage. „Dabei habe ich die Schachtel schon oben auf den Tresorschrank gestellt.“

Eine Hitzewelle rötete das Gesicht des jungen Kadetten, doch da das kleine Mädchen ihn nicht verriet, schwieg er lieber.

* * *

 

„Sir, Sie können jetzt zur Patientin.“

Hux, in alten, schon vergessen geglaubten Erinnerungen versunken, zuckte zusammen, als er von Colonel Enerdy, dem Schiffsarzt, angesprochen wurde. Die Uniform glattstreichend folgte er ihm vom Eingangsbereich der Krankenstation, wo er gewartet hatte, in einen kleinen Raum, der exklusiv nur ein Bett enthielt und normalerweise für die Behandlung von Offizieren vorgesehen war. „Schön, dass Sie auch mal vorbeischauen“, wurde er, kaum dass er und Enerdy eingetreten waren, von Bibiana begrüßt. „Was?“, machte sie dann, als Hux sie stumm musterte. Sie war noch immer bleich, so fahl wie auf den ganzen Weg vom Casino zurück zur _First Strike_ , dem Imperium-Klasse-II-Zerstörer, den er augenblicklich befehligte, und noch immer schien sie benommen und etwas kurzatmig. Umso frappierender war der Kontrast, der durch ihr verschmitztes Lächeln entstand, mit dem sie ihm empfing. „Dachten Sie, ich sei kurz vorm Krepieren? Tja, Unkraut vergeht halt nicht. Oder zumindest nicht so schnell …“

Im Inneren fiel Hux ein Stein vom Herzen, als er sie so lebhaft und keck wie eh und je vorfand. Nichts davon drang jedoch durch seine stoische Miene. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte er schließlich, in steifer, aufrechter Haltung, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, neben ihrem Bett stehend.

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich mich schon besser gefühlt habe? Allerdings habe ich mich auch schon schlechter gefühlt … nach dieser oder jener Party“, setzte sie nach. Sie hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt; ihr offenes, dunkles Haar, so schwarz wie die leeren Weiten des Alls, fiel in langen Wellen ihrem Rücken herab. Sie trug noch immer ihre violette Robe, doch hatte man ihr den Schmuck – beide Diamantohrringe und die Halskette mit einem länglichen, schwarzen Stein – abgenommen und auch ihr verschmiertes und verlaufenes Make-up entfernt. Ohne den tiefroten Lippenstift und den dunkelgrauen Lidschatten, die ihre hellblauen Augen betonte, wirkte sie um Jahre jünger, so jung, wie sie in Wahrheit auch erst war. Erst jetzt offenbarte sich, dass ihre Wangen und ihr Kinn noch über einige kindliche Rundungen verfügten. Sie sah dem kleinen Mädchen von damals ähnlich denn je.

„Sie hatten großes Glück, wissen Sie das?“, entgegnete Hux mit ernster Miene. „Auch wenn wir sofort gehandelt haben, war es nicht absehbar, ob Sie es schaffen.“

„Das macht Sie dann wohl zu meinem persönlichen Helden, was? Wie Sie mich, das Fräulein in Nöten, tapfer gerettet haben.“ Sie musterte ihn einmal von oben bis unten, bevor sie wieder grinste, flüchtig, beinahe neckend-spöttisch. „Nun, wenn ich das nächste Mal das Casino aufsuche, dann nehme ich mir wohl besser einen Flachmann mit, wenn ich etwas trinken will. Zumal es erheblich günstiger wäre.“

Ihre Unfähigkeit, selbst in dieser Situation ein gewisses Maß an Ernsthaftigkeit und Sachlichkeit zu wahren, nervte ihn nicht unerheblich. „Selbst Sie dürften klug genug sein, um sich denken zu können, dass es sich um einen Anschlag handelte, der mir galt“, sprach er schließlich.

„So, was haben Sie denn ausgefressen?“ Wieder grinste sie, wieder hielt sie ihrer käsig-bleiche Miene zum Trotz ihr Kinn stolz empor. Es war dieselbe Gestik, dieselbe Mimik, die sie im Casino gemacht hatte, als sie ihn so lange über ihre Identität rätseln ließ.

„Lassen wir das. Der Colonel und der Major werden sich um Sie kümmern, wenn Sie etwas brauchen.“

Im Bewusstsein, dass es ihr nicht nur besser ging als erwartet, sondern dass er sich in den letzten 12 Stunden völlig unnötig den Kopf über ihr Wohlergehen zerbrochen hatte, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie langsam wieder. Mit einem Räuspern strich er schließlich seine bereits makellose Uniform glatt, bevor er ihr so entschieden zunickte, dass dessen Bedeutung als stumme Verabschiedung offenkundig war. „Armitage …“, erklang plötzlich ihre Stimme, als er ihr schon den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Er hielt bei der unerwarteten Nennung seines Vornamens abrupt inne. „Es ist schön, dich wiedersehen. Ungeachtet der Umstände.“

Als der General diesmal ihrem Blick begegnete, schlug sie die hellen Augen nieder, ganz als sei dieses Fallenlassen ihrer gesellschaftlichen Maske ein spontaner, ungeplanter Akt gewesen. Entgegen seines Vorhabens, wieder zur Brücke zurückzukehren, nahm er langsam auf der Kante des Bettes Platz. Sie blinzelte, warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, den er nicht recht einzuschätzen vermochte. Neugierde lag darin und zugleich vorsichtiges Abwarten, gemischt mit etwas sehr Weichem und Verletzlichem. „Ich bin froh, dass es so glimpflich ausgegangen ist. Schließlich wurden Sie meinetwegen vergiftet“, sagte Hux nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens. Bibiana war, als klänge seine Stimme eine Nuance weniger streng und militärisch.

„Na ja, man könnte auch sagen, dass ich meinen schlechten Manieren zum Opfer gefallen bin. Man trinkt ja auch nicht aus dem Glas anderer Leute“, konterte sie mit diesem mokanten Lächeln, das sie sich von Ada Wessex abgeschaut hatte. Es war der Versuch, sich wieder die Aura der emotionalen Unantastbarkeit anzueignen.

Hux‘ Reaktion, die aus einem fragenden Hochziehen der Augenbrauen bestand, zeigte jedoch, dass sie ihn von ihrer Lässigkeit nicht überzeugen konnte. „Ihren Galgenhumor in allen Ehren, aber es hätte mir kein Vergnügen bereitet, Ihrem Vater die Nachricht vom unglücklichen Verscheiden seiner Tochter überbringen zu müssen.“

„Vor allem, weil er dann wohl gefragt hätte: Welche Tochter?“

Wieder hatte ihre Bemerkung, die in ihrer gewohnten Gesellschaft ein Lachen evoziert hätte, keinen belustigenden Effekt auf den General. „Seien Sie nicht albern. Der Direktor war zutiefst besorgt, als ich ihn über die Ereignisse in Kenntnis setzte, und versicherte mir, sofort hierher nach Cantonica zu kommen.“

Seine Worte trafen Bibiana wie ein Paukenschlag und wischte ihr das selbstgerecht-spöttische Lächeln vom Gesicht. „Du hast meinen Vater informiert?“, wiederholte sie perplex.

„Selbstverständlich.“ Hux konnte ihr offensichtliches Erstaunen nicht nachvollziehen. „Sie sind nach imperialen Gesetz noch minderjährig und darüber hinaus würde er es bestimmt wissen wollen, wenn seine Tochter zum Kollateralschaden eines republikanischen Attentats wurde.“

„Du … hast tatsächlich meinen Vater informiert?“, wiederholte sie erneut. Zu der Perplexität ihrer Miene hatte sich noch ein anderer Ausdruck dazugesellt, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Ich verstehe nicht, worin das Problem –“, begann Hux, mittlerweile nicht wenig genervt, von neuem, bis seine Stimme abrupt in ihrer unterging.

„Bist du eigentlich bescheuert oder was?!“, brüllte sie los. Da war es, das berüchtigte Krennic-Temperament, für das schon ihr Großvater von seinen Untergebenen gefürchtet und von seinen Vorgesetzten verächtlich belächelt wurde, das sich nun die Bahn brach und den oberflächlichen Ennui der Kuats verdrängte. „Wie kommst du dazu, meinen Vater zu informieren? Weißt du überhaupt, was jetzt passiert? Jetzt wird er keine Ruhe mehr geben, bis ich doch wieder bei ihm wohnen muss! Das wollte er schon nach dem Tod meiner Mutter vor zwei Jahren und nur die Kuats und die Tatsache, dass ich noch aufs Internat ging, haben mich vor diesem zweifelhaften Akt der Vaterliebe bewahrt! Und wenn er jetzt erfährt, dass ich allein auf Cantonica lebe, dann finde ich mich morgen auf irgendeinem gottverlassenen Planeten im Outer Rim wieder!“

Ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, funkelte sie Hux feindselig an, der nach ihrem, für ihn aus dem Nichts kommenden Ausbruch noch immer fassungslos schien, als könnte er einfach nicht glauben, dass man so mit ihm, einen General der Ersten Ordnung, umging. Ein Zucken der Mundwinkel riss seine stoische Miene auf, er hatte gar schon angesetzt, zurückzubrüllen, als er stattdessen tief ein- und ausatmete. „Miss Krennic“, sprach er mit vor Beherrschung gepresst klingender Stimme. „Erstens befindet sich Ihr Vater auf Coruscant, das sich – wie Sie vielleicht wissen – vor einem Jahr offiziell der Ersten Ordnung angeschlossen hat. Und zweitens war es meine Pflicht, Ihrem Vater zu informieren – gerade weil wir Freunde sind.“

Da schnaubte Bibiana. „Sie meinen: Weil Sie sein Protegé sind.“ Sie musterte ihn von oben herab, die Arme verschränkt, die Lippen spöttisch gekräuselt. „Sie haben sich schon früher gerne bei meinem Vater eingeschleimt“, setzte sie dann nach.

„Bitte?“

„Ich war vielleicht erst ein Kind, aber glauben Sie nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr mein Vater Sie gefördert hat.“ Wieder wurde Hux von ihr auf diese herablassende Weise gemustert, als wollte sie das Resultat dieser Protektion begutachten. Sie gab nicht zu erkennen, ob er sich der Fürsprache ihres Vaters als würdig erwiesen hatte, als sie die Augen niederschlug. „Sie waren für ihn immer der Sohn, den er nie hatte …“, murmelte sie dann, in einem Tonfall, der weder aufbrausend noch hämisch war. Ihr Blick war dabei nach unten, auf ihre Hände gerichtet, die über die Bettdecke strichen.

Der erneute Wandel ihrer Stimmung war dem General nicht entgangen. „Hören Sie, ich –“, begann er, bevor er wieder unterbrochen wurde, diesmal von seinem Kom-Link am linken Handgelenk, der piepste. „Ja?“, meldete er sich knapp.

„Sir“, sprach Lieutenant Mitakas holographische Miniatur, „Direktor Krennics Shuttle ist gerade aus dem Hyperraum getreten und hat Kontakt mit uns aufgenommen. Andockerlaubnis gestatten?“

„Ja. Und informieren Sie meine Stabsoffiziere, damit sie im Hangar antreten. Ich stoße in Kürze dazu.“

Hux beendet das Holo-Gespräch, bevor er sich vom Bettrand erhob und seine Uniform glattstrich. Dann wandte er sich an Bibiana. Sie hatte ein höhnisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Schleimer“, zischte sie.

Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, doch beschloss schließlich, auf ihre kindische Provokation nicht einzugehen. „Als einem der höchstrangigen und auch dienstältesten Mitglieder der Ersten Ordnung gebührt Ihrem Vater ein entsprechender Empfang, nicht mehr und nicht weniger“, erwiderte er daher.

„Schlei – mer“, wiederholte sie allerdings mit einer kindlichen Singsangstimme.

Erneut atmete er tief durch, dann beugte er sich abrupt zu ihr herab. „Rotzgöre“, konterte er, und noch bevor Bibiana, die mit allem, nur nicht mit solch einer Antwort gerechnet hatte, etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht und das Krankenzimmer mit zügigen Schritten verlassen. Ein Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit, zumindest dieses Mal das letzte Wort behalten zu haben, umspielte dabei seine Mundwinkel. 


	5. Familienzusammenführung

 

„Achtung!“, brüllte Captain Phasma, als das Kommandoshuttle der Upsilon-Klasse den Energieschild passierte, der den Hangar vom Weltraum trennte. Sämtliche Sturmtruppen, die keinen aktiven Wachdienst leisteten, waren antreten, und mit in aller Eile aufpolierten Rüstungen und Blastern bildete ihre schiere Menge einen beeindruckenden Empfang. Hux, der noch einen Umweg über sein Quartier gemacht hatte, um seine Offiziersmütze und seinen Generalsmantel aus schwarzer Gaberwolle zu holen, traf gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, wo er von seinem Stellvertreter, Captain Edrison Peavey, empfangen wurde.

„Sir, melde Aufstellung aller freien Regimenter“, sprach dieser, nachdem er Haltung angenommen hatte. „Allerdings … ist Commander Ren noch immer nicht eingetroffen.“

„Nun, ich denke, dass wir gut auf ihn verzichten können“, gab Hux zurück, während er dem Shuttle entgegenschritt, dessen Repulsorlift-Antrieb sich in diesem Augenblick aktivierte, um es sanft zu landen. Die Offiziere seines Stabs – neben Peavey noch die Captains Opan und Phasma sowie Lieutenant Mitaka – folgten ihm und nahmen dann ebenfalls Aufstellung, als die Rampe des Shuttles herabfuhr. Armitage, der unmittelbar davorstand, die Hände wie üblich hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, wie nervös er doch war. Das einst so enge Verhältnis zu Maxwell Krennic, das man ohne Übertreibung eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung nennen konnte, war in den letzten Jahren immer lockerer und unpersönlicher geworden, was mehreren Faktoren gelegen hatte, begonnen mit Hux‘ endgültiger Ablehnung einer wissenschaftlichen Karriere und dem darauffolgenden Wechsel zum aktiven Militär, ferner durch die Position der Forschungsanlagen, die man fernab der Kernwelten in jenen Weiten des Alls errichtet hatte, den der Rest der Galaxie als Unbekannte Regionen bezeichnete, und die den Direktor gezwungen hatte, den Sitzungen des Oberkommandos ausschließlich per Holoprojektion beizuwohnen. Für Persönliches hatte es bei diesen Treffen keinen Raum gegeben, und da beide Männer wussten, was sie ihrem Rang schuldeten, waren ihre Gespräche nie über den professionellen Teil ihrer Unterhaltung hinausgekommen. Den tiefsten Einschnitt hatte allerdings der Tod seines Vaters gebildet, und das lag nicht an der Tatsache des Dahinscheidens von Brendol Hux, sondern an dessen mysteriösen Umständen. Hässliche Gerüchte machten damals die Runde, die davon sprachen, dass der ältere Hux keineswegs einen natürlichen Tod gestorben sei. Handfeste Beweise hierfür oder gegen einen potentiellen Täter gab es aber nie, und Armitage hatte sich zu dieser Causa nie geäußert, weder öffentlich noch in jenem vertraulichen Gespräch, dass Krennic damals mit ihm unter vier Augen führte. Bereits an diesem Tag, als der Direktor sich von ihm verabschiedete und er jenen Ausdruck in dessen Augen, diese Mischung aus offensichtlicher Enttäuschung und unterschwelligem Misstrauen, gesehen hatte, wusste Hux, dass ihre Beziehung nicht wieder jenes Maß an Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit wie zuvor besitzen würde, denn die Mutmaßung von Armitages Verwicklung in Brendols Tod hatte das Vertrauen zwischen beiden Männern irreversibel beschädigt. Es war Hux daher auch sehr gelegen gekommen, die Unbekannten Regionen hinter sich zu lassen und zuerst zum Flaggschiff der Ersten Ordnung, der _Supremacy_ , zu wechseln, wo das Oberkommando seinen Sitz hatte, und um kurz darauf das Kommando über die _First Strike_ als seine persönliche Operationsbasis zu erhalten.

Als feste, schwere Schritte auf der Rampe zu hören waren, schüttelte Hux alle Zweifel ab. Er war ein General der Ersten Ordnung, nicht mehr der kleine, ängstliche Junge, der sich vor einem wütenden Vater und Befehlshaber in Krennics Laboren verkrochen hatte, und auch nicht mehr der linkische, unathletische Kadett, der in seiner freien Zeit lieber dem Direktor bei dessen Arbeit assistiert hatte, anstatt im Simulator potentielle Gefechtssituationen zu trainieren. Mit aufrechter, steifer Haltung verfolgte er, wie die Todestruppler die Rampe herunterschritten und sich zu beiden Seiten positionierten. Dann, endlich, trat jener Mann in sein Sichtfeld, der maßgeblich am Aufbau der Ersten Ordnung beteiligt gewesen war, Direktor Maxwell Galen Krennic, Nachfolger seines Vaters in der imperialen Waffenentwicklung, Mitglied im von Gallius Rax nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns gegründeten Schattenrat, Organisator des Rückzugs in die Unbekannten Regionen nach der bitteren Niederlage in der Schlacht von Jakku und der darauffolgenden Unterzeichnung der Galaktischen Konkordanz, fortan ununterbrochen als Konstrukteur und Verwalter neuer Operationsbasen tätig, bis sich die noch junge Organisation soweit stabilisiert hatte, um wieder in die aktive Forschung, für die zuvor keinerlei Ressourcen zur Verfügung standen, zurückzuwechseln. Letzteres lag nunmehr schon zehn Jahre zurück, in denen er sich, neben der Weiterentwicklung konventioneller Waffentypen, ganz dem neuen Prestigeprojekt der Ersten Ordnung verschrieben hatte, von dessen Existenz bisher – mit Ausnahme der am Bau Beteiligten – nur das Oberkommando selbst wusste.

„Achtung!“, brüllte Phasma erneut. Sämtliche Soldaten nahmen eine noch geradere Haltung an, Rücken und Beine stramm durchgedrückt.

„Direktor Krennic, General Hux heißt Sie auf der _First Strike_ willkommen.“ Damit nahm auch Armitage Haltung an und salutierte vor dem zwar ranggleichen, aber wesentlich dienstälteren Mann. Während der Direktor nun ebenfalls Haltung annahm, um seinen jüngeren Kollegen gemäß dem Protokoll zurückzugrüßen, musterte Hux ihn rasch und eindringlich. Das hellblaue Licht der Holoprojektion hatte lange über den Umstand hinweggetäuscht, doch nun konnte Armitage nicht anders, als sich einzugestehen, dass Krennic alt geworden war: Sein einst hellbraunes Haar war mittlerweile fast vollständig ergraut und ein müder Ausdruck hatte den einstigen Elan aus seinen blassblauen Augen verdrängt. Dagegen war sein Gang noch immer so militärisch-schnell wie eh und je, und die weiße Uniform des Direktors saß nie zuvor akkurater. Wie Hux trug auch er eine schwarze Offiziersmütze und einen schweren Mantel aus Gaberwolle, der allerdings so weiß wie seine Uniformjacke war.

„General Hux, ich danke Ihnen für den freundlichen Empfang“, antwortete Krennic im selben unpersönlichen Militärjargon. Beide Männer nickten sich zu, bevor sie zeitgleich die Hand sinken ließen, die sie zum Salut erhoben hatte.

„Alle Abteilungen – rühren!“, befahl Phasma, die Hux am nächsten stand. Wie ein einzelner Mann nahmen die Sturmtruppen die Standardposition mit voneinander versetzten Füßen und auf den Rücken verschränkten Händen ein. Insgeheim war Hux stolz auf die zur Schau gestellte Disziplin seiner Truppen.

Krennic hatte unterdessen seine ledernen Handschuhe ausgezogen und hielt ihm nun die Rechte hin, die Hux mit kurzem Zögern ergriff und schüttelte. „Es geht ihr gut“, sprach er leise und beantwortete damit die unausgesprochene Frage, die in Krennics Miene lag.

Der Direktor nickte daraufhin. Man musste ihn gut kennen, um die Erleichterung wahrnehmen zu können, die seine Mundwinkel leicht anheben ließ. Beide Männer schritten dann an Hux‘ Stabsoffizieren vorbei, die Krennic ebenfalls mit einem Salut grüßten, der von ihm mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken erwidert wurde. Noch als sie den Hangar verließen, konnte man Phasma den Befehl zum Abrücken brüllen hören. Das Marschieren von Tausenden von Soldaten erstarb, sobald sich die Türen des Aufzugs hinter ihnen schlossen. Begleitet wurden sie nur noch von Krennics Leibgarde, die aus sechs Todestruppler bestanden und sich unauffällig im Hintergrund hielten. Hux hatte den zunehmenden Drang, die Stille, die so bleichschwer über ihnen zu lasten schien, zu brechen, doch er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Habt ihr schon eine Spur bezüglich des Anschlags?“, fragte Krennic schließlich.

„Nein“, entgegnete Armitage. „Aber wir haben bereits alle möglichen Hinweise an Fabrier weitergeleitet, der sich darum kümmern will. Ich hielt es für das Beste, mich zurückzuhalten, anstatt ihm den Zuständigkeitsbereich streitig zu machen.“

„Allerdings, mit ihm ist nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn man versucht, sich in sein Ressort einzumischen“, bestätigte Krennic mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Hux hinüber. Beide wussten nur zu gut, dass ihr Kollege im Oberkommando, General Fabrier, recht ungehalten werden konnte, wenn man ihn, den Leiter ihres Nachrichtendienstes DSI, bei der Verfolgung republikanischer Agenten überging, wofür er vor kurzem erst eine Spezialeinheit aufgestellt hatte.

Beide Männer verfielen wieder in Schweigen, das Hux erneut so befremdlich erschien. Früher als Knabe und selbst später als Jugendlicher war es ihm nie schwer gefallen, mit Krennic ins Gespräch zu kommen, obwohl er, Armitage, doch jedes Charakteristikum eines Einzelgängers erfüllt hatte. Allein in der Gegenwart des Direktors war es ihm dagegen möglich gewesen, unbefangen von jenem Druck, jener Erwartungshaltung zu sprechen und zu handeln, die bedingt durch die Führungsposition seines Vaters auf seinen Schultern gelastet hatte. Wie war es also so weit gekommen, dass er plötzlich Maxwell Krennic gegenüber – der Mann, der doch um seine ganze jämmerliche Kindheit und lieblose Jugend wusste – befürchtete, zu viel von sich preiszugeben? Als zu viel Mensch und zu wenig General zu erscheinen? Er warf dem Direktor einen flüchtigen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, dann räusperte er sich. „Wenn Sie wünschen, steht Ihnen für Ihren Aufenthalt auf Cantonica die _First Strike_ als Ausgangsbasis zur Verfügung“, sprach er dann.

Von Hux‘ Tonfall, der noch immer unpersönlich-offiziell klang, milde erstaunt, musterte Krennic seinen früheren Protegé. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Armitage, aber ich kann mir einen längeren Aufenthalt überhaupt nicht erlauben. Je näher die Fertigstellung von Projekt X rückt, desto mehr Probleme scheinen aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, die während der Konzeptionsphase als solche nie in Erscheinung traten. Außerdem macht Jaedow Druck bezüglich des Budgets … aber das ist nichts Neues.“ Hux nickte zustimmend. Schließlich war General Jaedow – ein weiterer Kollege aus dem Oberkommando, der für alle finanziellen Belange der Ersten Ordnung zuständig war – für seinen Spareifer berüchtigt und von allen gefürchtet, die ihn betreffs einer Zuteilung oder Aufstockung ihrer Finanzmittel ersuchen mussten. „Jedenfalls habe ich beschlossen, Bibiana erst gar nicht wieder nach Canto Bight zurückgehen zu lassen, sondern sie direkt nach Coruscant mitzunehmen. Und wenn das Nötigste abgeklärt wurde, werden wir auch sofort aufbrechen, um deine Mission nicht noch länger zu behindern.“

„Ihre Sorge ist unberechtigt, Direktor. Wir haben unsere Mission bereits abgeschlossen und wären ebenfalls schon nach Coruscant aufgebrochen, wenn … nun, wenn die Sache mit Ihrer Tochter nicht geschehen wäre.“ Hux hielt kurz inne, abgelenkt durch Bibianas Bild, das er plötzlich vor Augen hatte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er, sich räuspernd, fortfuhr: „Wenn Sie gestatten, dann schlage ich Ihnen vor, dass Sie an Bord bleiben und wir Sie nach Coruscant fliegen. Die Reise verliefe zum einen erheblich schneller und Sie können morgen früh schon wieder zurück sein, und zum anderen wäre die Reise hier auf der _First Strike_ komfortabler und auch sicherer.“

Da gab Krennic dieses zurückhaltenden Schmunzeln von sich, mit dem Armitage so vertraut war. „Komfortabler bestimmt … denn entweder sind die Sitze dieser neuen Upsilon-Shuttles schlecht gepolstert oder ich werde einfach alt, denn ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr solche Rückenschmerzen …“ Hux spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten und sich ungewollt, unwillkürlich zu einem leisen Grinsen verzogen, was dem älteren Mann nicht entging. Für einen Moment fühlten sich beide um Jahre zurückversetzt, als sich noch gemeinsam in Krennics Laboren werkelten, wo ungeachtet dessen militärischer Funktion kein Drill und kein Formalismus geherrscht hatte. Als der Aufzug zum Stehen kam und die Türen sich mit einem Zischen öffneten, fiel alles Unbeschwerte von ihnen ab und beide erschienen wieder als der Direktor und der General, die sie für jedermann waren. „Hast du Bibiana gesagt, dass ich kommen würde?“, fragte Krennic dann, als sie mit zügigen Schritten durch die weißen Gängen marschierten.

„Ja, und sie reagierte sehr … ungehalten.“

Der Direktor nickte wohlwissend, als habe er das schon erwartet. „Sie war schon früher ein kleiner Hitzkopf … sie scheint wirklich ganz nach meinem Vater zu kommen.“ Er seufzte leise auf.

Beide Männer schwiegen, bis sie schließlich die Krankenstation erreicht hatten, wo sie von Colonel Enerdy und Major Lloyd begrüßt wurden. „Ich werde auf der Brücke sein, wenn Sie mich benötigen“, sprach Hux noch und hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt, als er seinen Vornamen hörte.

„Armitage …“, sagte Maxwell, die Stimme gesenkt, damit keiner der Offiziere sie hören konnte. „Danke. Dafür, dass du dich um Bibiana gekümmert hast.“

„Nichts zu danken“, murmelte dieser.

Bevor aber Krennic, der das anstehende Aufeinandertreffen mit seiner Tochter noch ein wenig hinauszögern wollte, noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, hatte er, ihm zunickend, die Krankenstation mit zackigen Schritten verlassen. Zurück blieb der Direktor, dem nun nichts anderes übrigblieb, als sich seiner lang vernachlässigten Pflicht als Vater zu stellen. Nervosität über die Aussicht, sein einziges Kind nach mehr als zehn Jahren wiederzusehen, überkam Maxwell in diesem Augenblick. Er wusste nicht recht, was ihn erwarten würde; zu viele Variablen, die sich gegenseitig beeinflussten, machten es seinem mathematisch agierenden Denken alles andere als leicht, zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis zu gelangen. Er atmete tief durch, so aufgeregt wie damals, als er jene Audienz beim Imperator wahrnehmen musste, die sich sein Vater so ersehnt hatte, dann trat er in den kleinen Raum ein.

Bibiana, die aufrecht an das hochgefahrene Rückenteil gelehnt saß und eine Tasse Tee in Händen hielt, saß auf, als sie das Zischen der Tür hörte. Ein dicker Kloß schnürte ihr plötzlich die Kehle ab, als ihr Blick auf jenen Mann in weißer Uniform fiel, den sie ungeachtet all der Jahre als ihren Vater wiedererkannte. Rasch musterte sie ihn, und rasch stand ihr Urteil fest, nämlich dass ihn die letzten Jahre wohl nicht gerade gekommen waren. Er wirkte blass, abgehetzt; zahlreiche Sorgenfalten lagen um seine Augen- und Mundwinkel, die er damals noch nicht gehabt hatte. _Schließlich ist er ja schon Ende Fünfzig oder so_ , dachte sie.

Stumm verfolgte sie, wie er aus der Starre, in die er bei ihrem Anblick kurz verfallen war, aufschreckte, als sie den Tee beiseitestellte, und ans Bett herantrat. Sie blinzelte, schaute schließlich weg, während er langsam auf der Kante des Betts Platz nahm. Ihr Herz, das ohnehin heftig schlug, schien ihr bis in den Mund zu springen, als er schließlich über ihre Wange strich. Seine schlanken Hände – die Hände eines Wissenschaftlers, nicht die eines Soldaten – waren so weich wie früher. „Du siehst deiner Mutter so ähnlich …“, murmelte er nach einem Moment. Seine Stimme war gesenkt, als spräche er zu sich selbst. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Als Armitage mich darüber informierte, du seiest vergiftet worden, da …“ Er ließ seinen Satz ins Leere auslaufen. Als er wieder über Bibianas Wange streicheln wollte, schlug sie die Augen nieder und wich ihm aus. „Es ist verständlich, dass du wütend auf mich –“

„Wütend?“, unterbrach sie ihn mit vor Hohn triefenden Tonfall. „Du glaubst, ich sei wütend? Wütend worüber? Dass du mich nie wieder besucht hast? Dass du dich nur einmal im Jahr zu meinem Geburtstag gemeldet hast und dann noch am falschen Tag? Dass du es nicht einmal geschafft hast, zu Mums Beerdigung nach Kuat zu kommen?“ Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Nein, ich bin nicht wütend. Nur enttäuscht.“ Als er darauf ihre Hände in seine nahm, wollte sie sie schon wegziehen. Die Wärme seiner Haut verursachte jedoch ein Brennen in ihren Augenwinkeln und sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen.

„Du hast Recht. Ich war dir kein guter Vater“, gestand Krennic leise.

„Falsch. Du warst mir überhaupt kein Vater.“ Obwohl – oder vielleicht gerade weil – sie den heftigen Drang verspürte, die Hände ihres Vaters ganz fest zu umklammern, stieß sie sich von sich weg. „Nun ja, warum auch? Du hattest ja schon Armitage.“ Sie mimte ein falsches Lächeln.

Der Direktor war kein guter Menschenkenner, doch sogar er spürte in diesem Moment, dass Bibiana augenblicklich zu gekränkt für eine Aussprache war. So erhob er sich mit einem Räuspern. „Ich möchte nicht, dass unser erstes Treffen gleich in einen Streit ausartet. Wir werden deshalb später weiterreden, wenn du dich beruhigt hast.“

„Nein, das werden wir nicht. Und du brauchst erst gar nicht zu glauben, dass ich dich nach Coruscant begleite. Mit achtzehn bin ich hier auf Cantonica volljährig und kann tun und lassen, was ich will!“

Krennic ließ sich von ihrem lauter werdenden Tonfall nicht beeindrucken. „Mit achtzehn bist du gemäß dem imperialen Gesetz, das hier auf der _First Strike_ herrscht, sowie dem Gesetz von Kuat noch minderjährig. Die Bestimmung deines Aufenthaltsortes obliegt daher meiner Person.“

„Wage es ja nicht, dich jetzt – jetzt, nach all diesen Jahren – als besorgter Vater aufspielen zu wollen!“ Bibianas Stimme war zu einem Zischen herabgesunken, und Maxwell fühlte sich unwillkürlich an seinen Vater Orson erinnert, als sie auf ebenjene drohende Art die Augen zusammenkniff, die einen unmittelbar bevorstehenden Temperamentsausbruch ankündigte.

„Mein Entschluss steht fest, jede weitere Diskussion ist überflüssig. Ich werde dir das Nötigste zusammenpacken lassen, alles andere kannst du dir auf Coruscant kaufen. Hast du als Haushälterin noch immer diese Twi’lek-Frau, die früher dein Kindermädchen war?“ Doch als Antwort erhielt er nur einen eisigen Blick, so voll unterdrückter Wut, als wäre er ihr ärgster Feind. Krennic, der einsah, dass kein Weiter- und schon gar kein Entgegenkommen zu erreichen war, strich gewohnheitsmäßig seine Uniform glatt. „Armitage hat angeboten, uns mit der _First Strike_ nach Coruscant zu bringen. Ich werde veranlassen, dass man dir eine Kabine zuteilt, wo du warten wirst, bis ich dich abhole.“

Damit war für den Direktor alles Notwendige gesagt. Er hatte schon die Türöffnung betätigt, als die Stimme seiner Tochter hinter ihm erklang: „Warum musstest du nur aus deinen verdammten Unbekannten Regionen zurückkommen? Du hast das Leben meiner Mutter ruiniert, musst du jetzt auch noch meines ruinieren?“

Maxwell, der den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte nicht leugnen konnte, schwieg daraufhin. Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, ob er ihr die Gründe darlegen sollte, weshalb sie sich niemals wiedersahen, nachdem sie als kleines Mädchen ein halbes Jahr bei ihm auf dem zurückeroberten Arkanis gewohnt hatte. Und noch länger rang er mit sich, ob er ihr sagen sollte, wie sehr er sie, seine Bibi, sein kleines Mädchen, doch vermisst hatte. Doch dann entschied er sich gegen beides, denn es lag nicht in seiner Natur, seinen Gefühlen, diesen irrationalen Empfindungen seines Organismus, Ausdruck zu verleihen. Und ebenso wenig war er es gewohnt, dass seine Befehle in Frage gestellt wurden noch dass er diese begründen musste. So beschränkte er sich auf ein knappes „Ich erwarte, dass du dich benimmst“ an Bibiana gerichtet, bevor er den Raum verließ.


End file.
